


Legion

by winchestersolstice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Kai Parker, Alpha Klaus Mikaelson, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hayley Marshall, Beta Tyler Lockwood, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Cock Worship, Everyone Loves Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foursome, Frottage, Happy Mikaelsons, Happy Stiles Stilinski, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, Hybrid Kol Mikaelson, Incest, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mikaelcest (Vampire Diaries), Mikaelson Family - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protect Stiles Stilinski, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Mikaelsons, Protectiveness, Rough Oral Sex, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Sex in a Car, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestersolstice/pseuds/winchestersolstice
Summary: When Stiles is pushed out of the pack he's hurt and confused. They filled his head with lies and made him believe that he was all those things they described him as, then he meets Cataleya Mikaelson.Cataleya and her siblings are The Originals, the first vampires ever created. They have a house in Beacon Hills and after meeting Stiles one night and decided against drinking his blood, the two form an unforeseeable and quick bond. It blossoms into a relationship filled to the brim with sarcasm, supernatural and wit. The Mikaelson siblings show Stiles how much he's worth and actually treat him as an equal.The McCall pack wants Stiles back but they came to that conclusion just a tad too late. The Mikaelsons aren't letting Stiles go so easily and Stiles isn't sure he wants to.He also finds his mate too.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Mikaelson Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Klaus Mikaelson, Isaac Lahey/The Originals (Vampire Diaries)/Stiles Stilinski, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Kol Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski/Original Mikaelson Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Original Mikaelson Character(s), The Mikaelsons/The Mikaelsons, The Originals (Vampire Diaries)/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 33
Kudos: 240





	1. Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of a fic I wrote and posted (then deleted) long time ago. I decided to try again since I have some time. I wonder if anyone will remember it. I will be editing it and stuff though, changing up a few things too.
> 
> THIS STORY HAS INCEST AS THE MIKAELSONS FUCK EACH OTHER. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. 
> 
> YOU WERE WARNED!

"Stay the fuck away from him, bloodsucker." Scott roared at the vampires, feeling proud of himself for the 'insult'. "Stiles get over here!" He then commanded.

Stiles looked at the McCall pack, their fangs bared and eyes aglow, attacking stance in check. He then looked at the Mikaelsons, they were standing calmly, with their hands by the side and arms crossed respectively. No fangs or predatory stances were needed, they know that Stiles is not a shiny new toy to fight over.

From an outsider's perspective, it might look like the McCall pack cares more but from his perspective, it just looks like they're staking some sort of possessive wolfy claim on him and that made him angry.

"No." He said simply and it grew silent after that.  
The pack shifted back and stared at Stiles in shock. 

"What?" Scott asked in clear disbelief.

"You heard me," He said strongly, taking a step back to stand between Elijah and Cataleya who both smiled at him. "You think this is how this works?"

Nobody answered so he continued. "You pushed me out of the pack, called me useless, ignored me, fucking bullied me and now when I find other people who actually know how to treat me you come here claws out and growling, and just expect me to come back to you because you said so?"

"But Stiles w-"

"No, Scott!" He bellowed and the pack flinched.

"You got what you wanted, you're on your own." He sounded so exhausted.

"Why would you choose them over us, they're monsters?" Erica whimpered.

Rebekah was about to step forward but Stiles stopped her.

"You threw me away when all I ever did was help you guys. You're the monsters." Stiles stated coldly, causing some members of the pack to gasp while the others recoiled at the sharpness of his words. 

"They saw my worth and they praised me for it, you called me weak and said I did nothing but hold you back. I have nothing else to say to you." He finished and then turned back to the Mikaelsons.

"Can we go please?"

Klaus nodded and Kol grabbed Stiles' hand and without so much as a backward glance, Stiles and the siblings sped out of the preserve, leaving a distraught and regretful McCall pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles frowns as he stared at the very sudden and very vague text from Scott.

From: Scotty

'Come to the house, we gotta talk.'

'Talk' could mean a lot of things coming from Scott, but lately the only thing they really talked about was school when Scott needed help with a particular subject. He also mulls over the fact that there might be another supernatural problem in town and that could be what they want to talk about. 

Willing himself to calm down, he checks the time on his phone. It was seven thirty in the night and his dad is working late shifts this week so he won't see Stiles leaving or coming back. But, he hopes that the talk won't take too long and he'll be able to get back home in time before the sheriff realized he left. Stiles grabs his keys and puts the phone in his pocket before heading outside to his jeep, locking the front door behind him.

Luckily his jeep decided to behave today so he had no problems heading to Scott's house. When he arrives he sees Scott's bike, Allison's car, Jackson's Porsche and the car that Boyd, Isaac, and Erica had saved up to buy. Everyone was here which had Stiles leaning more towards the notion of a new threat instead of a personal matter. He exits the jeep and walks up to the front porch, dead leaves crunching under his feet. The door is open so he just walks inside and immediately finds the rest of his pack in the living room. Their bodies are riddled with tension and all of them were avoiding eye contact, there were no smiles, not even a greeting.

Okay, he's on edge again. 

"Um, what's going on?" Stiles asks warily as he tried to catch someone's eye but they were doing a pointed job of avoiding contact

"We need to talk." Scott crosses his arms. He sounds a little angry. 

"Okay, about what?" Stiles' fingers begin to drum against his thigh as he stands there. He's getting nervous because this 'talk' and his earlier assumption of it being supernatural related seems so unlikely now.

"We want to talk about your place in this pack." Allison answers, voice tight with authority. 

Stiles tilts his head in confusion before letting out a relieved sigh. "What about it, am I being upgraded? I gotta say it's about ti-"

"We want you out of the pack Stiles!" Erica rushes out, cutting him off. 

The teen froze. "W-what?" His voice is small.

"You heard her," Scott finally looks up at him, his usually calm brown eyes hardened with a ferocity that Stiles can't recall ever seeing before. "You have no purpose here Stiles."

Stiles sucks in a breath, baffled at the downright lie. "I serve no purpose?" He repeated each word louder than the next.

"You don't," Jackson shrugged. "You're a nuisance, you fuck stuff up more than you try to help fix it." He deadpans and really, Jackson had no place to talk. 

"You're one to talk." Stiles voices what was on his mind and it earned him a low growl from Scott that made him recoil in shock. "That's not even true. Scotty, you're just gonna sit there and let him say that to me?" 

"He's not entirely wrong Stiles."

Stiles feels as if he had been slapped, his heart begins to slam against his rib-cage, making Isaac discreetly curl in on himself. "That's not true." His shoulders slump.

"You're useless and you talk a lot." Scott admits and Stiles bit his lip to hold back the sob.

"You're just a weak human Stiles and that's all you'll ever be." Boyd grits out and Stiles visibly flinched because Boyd is usually quiet and when he does talk, it's always reason or a compliment. 

"You do nothing but hold us back, you're just a nuisance." Lydia says in a bored tone, arm laced with Jackson's.

The tears begin to roll silently down his cheeks, no sound leaving his mouth.

"You're practically worthless Stiles," Erica adds

"We don't need you."

Stiles' eyes are on the ground, salty tears dripping on his sneakers. "I take it this is how you all feel."  
Isaac moves to say something but Boyd levels him with a look before Stiles could see.

"Obviously." Allison mutters.

Stiles' brows knit in anger, he hastily wipes the tears from his cheeks before looking up. The light in his bright brown eyes had dimmed like a bulb. 

"Fine, you want me out of your pack, then I'm out." He turns on his heel and walks out, slamming the door loudly behind him and it bounced on its hinges.

Weak human, his pale ass.

His chest begins to tighten as he makes his way to the jeep. His breathing becomes erratic and his hands start to shake. He yanks the door open and climbs in. Shutting the door, he begins banging his fists on the steering wheel, before grabbing his hair as he starts to sob loudly. His heart feels like lead in his chest as he reflects on all the cruel things his 'friends' had said about him right to his face with no remorse. His eyes catch the bat in the passenger seat and then the windows of the cars in front of him. He picks it up and clutches it in his hand before putting it down with a resigned sigh. 

He wipes his tears again before starting up the jeep and peeling out of the driveway. Tears continue to obstruct his vision as he makes his way home, his lips purse as he feels another wave of sobs. He pulls the jeep over on the side of the road and starts to cry again. Painful sobs shake his body and leaves his chest feeling tighter and tighter every time he takes a breath.

All he ever did was help and protect them, doing research and pulling their asses out of the fire and what does he get for risking his life for a bunch of werewolves? Jack with a heaping tablespoon of shit.

Stiles wipes his face with the sleeve of his flannel before blinking rapidly, his eyes are red and burning. He starts up the jeep before continuing his way home.

The distraught teen parks the jeep haphazardly in his driveway and exits it. He sluggishly makes his way into the house and upstairs to his room. He toes off his shoes and strips down to his boxers before collapsing into his bed. Curling up in his duvet, he reaches for his laptop. He opens it and surprise surprise, it's a picture of him and the pack. The word tastes bitter as he utters it. He continues to watch 'The Get Down' on Netflix but the dialogue goes unheard as he starts to cry until he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that read this fic before I took it down, I changed some stuff but I'm still hoping you enjoy it! And to the new readers, I hope you love it.

Stiles wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache and a tight feeling face from the dried tears. He forces himself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school. After putting on a pair of dark jeans, a blue flannel with a black shirt underneath and a black Converse, he heads downstairs.

In the kitchen, he makes a huge bowl of Lucky Charms and takes his Adderall. He's been staring at his phone, expecting the pack to tell him this was all some sick joke, he had even purposely left his window open last night, hoping that one of them would show up; all he got was cold.

He goes back upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his bag before leaving the house. His fingers constantly drum on the steering wheel as he drives to school. 

Okay, so they kicked him out of the pack, that doesn't mean they'll stop talking to him right?

Their cars are there in the parking lot but no sign of them. His heart thuds with every step he takes to get inside. He doesn't know whether to cry or sigh in absolute relief when he didn't see them in the hall. It's when he's at his locker switching out his books he sees Scott and Allison further down the hall. Deciding to test the waters a bit, he waves at them and Scott just scoffs before walking away and pulling Allison with him.

Stiles' shoulders slump as he makes his way to Chemistry. After finding his seat, he decides to sit and wait. Isaac's his partner and right now he's anticipating how that will go because the entire pack has Chemistry.

Harris steps in and is surprised to see Stiles so early, he opens his mouth to snark something but for some reason the look on the teen's' face has him reigning it in.

The pack enters and he makes sure to avoid eye contact by doodling around his notes. A barely there smile appears when he realizes Isaac goes to sit in the seat next to him but he doesn't say anything to the blue eyed wolf.

"Stiles?" Isaac whispers after a few minutes of tense silence. "Look, about last night i-" Erica shuts him up by clamping a hand on his shoulder. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was ju-" Isaac tries to explain.

"Stay the hell away from us Stilinski," Erica sneers quietly behind them. "What part of 'you're a fucking nuisance' did you not understand?" She spits and Stiles' mouth falls open because he didn't even say anything... and because of the venomous tone of her voice.

"I didn't even s-"

"Stay away from us, out of the pack meant out of our lives too." Scott pipes up from two desks behind him but he's still able to hear. Everything slows to a stop and he feels like blood is rushing through his ears. They well and truly didn't want him around at all.

He swallows back the sobs as Scott makes Isaac away, the blonde wolf biting back a whimper. As Harris continues to teach, Stiles writes his notes as if on auto pilot, he doesn't utter a single word and when the bell rings, he hastily packs up his stuff and leaves. Before English he escapes to his jeep to cry again, the urge to slam his bat through their windshield has grown stronger now, but he still resists the temptation. 

Stiles navigates his way through the rest of his classes, skipping lunch and going home straight after school, where he made something for his father to bring it to the station, meeting the older man out front. 

"Hi, dad."

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

Stiles' eyes begin to water again and his dad gives him a concerned look. "Stiles what's wrong?"

Stiles responds by opening his arms and his father wastes no time in wrapping up his son in a hug, both their bodies wracking from the force of Stiles' sobs.

"Kid, what happened?"

"They kicked me out of the pack, dad." Stiles looks at his father with watery brown eyes.

"All of them?" He ushers them inside his office, shutting the door to give them some privacy. 

"All of them!" Stiles exclaims, wiping his nose on one of his shirt sleeves. "They called me useless and a nuisance and told me I was worthless."

"THEY DID WHAT?" The sheriff bellows in outrage. Nobody talks about his son like that, hell, nobody should talk about anyone like that. "Where was Scott, what did he say?"

Stiles huffs and takes the tissue his dad offers him. "He was at the front of it all, he was the one who called me useless and said that me being out of the pack means out of their lives too."

The sheriff's face turned pink with wrath. "That little... I'm going to take my wolfsbane bullets and shove it so far up his a-"

"Dad, stop. Just stop." Stiles slumps against him, his chest feels hollow like he's cried out all the sadness and all that's left is exhaustion, self loathing and anger.

"Are you sure I can't do anything?"

Stiles sighs. "I'm sure dad." He just wants to sleep. 

His father ruffles his grown out hair. "I'm a sheriff, those sacks of shits won't know what hit 'em."

Stiles lets out a surprised bark of laughter. "Dad, oh my god!"

"Just trying to help." John kisses his head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Stiles sits down and tells his father all that transpired between last night and today at school.  
They also talked about other things to try and help take his mind off of it and he helped out a bit around the station before deciding he was ready to leave.

"Just one bullet?" The sheriff tries again, he may sound as if he's joking but when it comes to his son, Papa Stilinski does not play.

Stiles shakes his head with a sad shrug. "I'm gonna head home, it's already dark out and I have homework."

"Okay, be careful and if you need anything, you call me." His father commands lightly and Stiles nods. 

"Okay, see you later dad." He walks out of his dad's office, waving to the other officers before exiting the building. Starting up the jeep, his hands grip the steering wheel in pure anger. They don't deserve the satisfaction of making him feel like shit. He decides to go to the park, maybe he'll kick a tree and pretend it's the pack's heads.

He enters the deserted park and shuts off the jeep. Picking up his bat before exiting, he walks to the area of the park he knows he can see the stars best and sits on the grass.

"Am I a nuisance? Sure I talk a lot and I make mistakes but I'm not a fucking nuisance." He seethes.

These ungrateful little wolf assholes don't know a good thing when they have it. He stands up and goes over to the nearest tree and clutches the bat before taking a swing, the bat colliding with tree bark. "I've saved their sorry, stinkin', furry asses from death so many times and what do I get in return. I. Get. Called. Useless!" He swings the bat with each word.

"Erica!"

Smack.

"Lydia!"

Smack.

"Jackson!"

Smack.

"Isaac!"

Smack.

"Allison!"

Smack.

"Boyd!"

Smack.

"SCOTT!"

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

Smack.

He tosses the bat away and lets out a loud, anguished scream, falling to his knees.

"That is so much anger for such a small person." A voice says and he looks behind him to see a girl around his age there.

The girl is...He wants to say beautiful but it seems that word doesn't even come close to describing what she is. She has pin straight, jet black hair that stands out against her olive skin tone, plump, ruby red lips that are curved into a sinister smile, piercing green eyes. She's wearing skinny jeans that accentuate her long legs and a dark purple blouse that's fitted against full hips and black ankle boots.

Stiles breaths out through his nose. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself." He finally utters.

She just shrugs. "Neither should you, you never know what kind of people are out at night."

"Believe me, I do." Stiles mutters bitterly and stands to his feet, never breaking eye contact with the girl. "Seriously, what are you doing out here?"

"Came to look at the stars and then I heard you beating the shit out of the tree so I came to check on you, are you alright?"

He gave her a once over. "Yes." Usually, he'd just brush it off as an inquisitive stranger looking for someone to talk to, but something about her has his guard up. 

"Do you wanna try that again, without lying this time?"

Stiles takes a step back from here. 

Yeah, something's off. 

"I don't even know you, it's not safe out here, you could get hurt.

She smiles a little wider at that, but to Stiles, it looked more like she was baring her teeth. "If anyone's going to be doing any hurting, it's me or you; whichever one they run into first." 

Stiles snorts. "I can't hurt anybody, apparently I'm weak." He scoffs bitterly.

The girl frowns. "Pale? Yes. Weak? Not at all. I mean you did just beat the shit out of this poor tree."

This gets a smile from the mole splattered teen. "I doubt that giving a tree a total beat down proves that I'm not weak, it means that I'm just pathetic to take my anger out on who I really want to."

"No, you're not." She states firmly. "Any human that runs with werewolves or even associates themselves with one isn't seen as weak in my book." She plainly states.

"How di-?" He takes another step back, eyes widening.

"I could smell it on you." She shrugs as if it were that simple and it really is. Stiles stink of werewolf. 

"Are you a werewolf from a rival pack here to kill me?" Stiles raises his bat threateningly and the strange girl only looks at it boredly but makes no move towards him.

"Werewolf? God no!" She speaks not with disdain nor with mockery. "For all you now, I could be a human who knows about the supernatural just like you."

"Bullshit." Stiles rolls his eyes and white knuckle grips his bat, ready to swing if need be. "What are you?"

The stranger sighs and unfolds her arms. "I'll give you a hint." She brings her forearm up to shield her nose and mouth from view. "I have come to suck your blood. Bleh bleh bleh!"

Stiles blinks in surprise, dropping his bat before collapsing on the grass with laughter.

The girl half smirks as he involuntary curls up in a fetal position, still laughing with his eyes screwed shut in blatant amusement.

She chuckles because his laugh is contagious and she had to admit, she would probably laugh if someone did that. "Are you through?"

Stiles stands up, hand cradling his stomach as the last of his laughter leaves his lips, he's still grinning widely though. He feels slightly more at ease around her but he never lets his guard down. "No seriously, what are you?"

Her head tilts to the side before Stiles sees her eyes turn pitch black, sclera and all. Deep purple veins appear underneath them and her canine teeth elongate into razor sharp fangs.

He jumps at the sudden change before staring in fascination. "So you're an actual vampire?"

She smiles. "I am."

All Stiles can do is continue to stare. He'd never come across an actual vampire before and now there's one standing in front of him; a female one at that. "How come you're telling me this, how are you so sure that I wouldn't go and tell my pack?"

He tried not to flinch after he said 'my pack'. 

"You could, but you wouldn't get the chance."

"And why not?" His eyes narrow and he puts on a brave front.

"Because I'd catch you and snap your spine before you even make it to the park gate." The harsh threat sounds so innocent leaving her lips, her European accent -that Stiles can't quite specify just yet- caresses each word as if it were a small child.

Stiles gulps, an honest to God shiver goes down his spine. "Noted." His voice goes up an octave.

"But something tells me that you and your pack aren't on the best of terms, am I right?" She smoothly changes topics and Stiles isn't sure if he should let that slide. A vampire did just threaten him. 

"You can say that again." His eyes drop and it's then he wonders why he's so chatty with her, being so vulnerable. 

"Well they're idiots." She says after a brief moment of silence. "Every supernatural creature should have a human counterpart, it ensures a balance." 

"They don't seem to think so," He disagrees sadly. "They think I'm useless."

"They're mistaken." She steps forward and places what she hopes is a comforting hand on the human's shoulder. "They clearly haven't seen you wield that bat; crap, it gave me chills." She gives a dramatic shiver and it succeeds in making Stiles smile. "I bet." He sniffles. 

"And the only thing you did when I found out I was a vampire was flinch and then raise your bat to try and attack me if you needed to, you didn't even run like a little bitch. That doesn't sound weak to me." Stiles can hear the sincerity in her voice and see it in her face.

"Thank you." He says genuinely.

"It's the truth."

"I'm Stiles." He sticks his hand out.

"God, I hope that's a nickname or something. I'm Cataleya." She grasps his hand and shakes it slowly.

"God, that's a mouthful." He mocks and it's his turn to make her laugh and gives his hand a light squeeze before letting go.

"Come on, Stiles. We should get out of here, my family's probably wondering if I drank the whole town."

"Can I give you a ride home?"

"I'm not so sure," She flashes him a faux wary look, but still follows him as he leads the way to his jeep. "For all I know, you could be some kind of killer."

"Says the blood drinker." They climb in the blue jeep and drive off after she gives him directions. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Were you planning on drinking my blood?"

"Yes." She confesses.

"Why didn't you?"

"You were too pale." She smiles and he smiles back. She'll tell him the real reason later. 

"I've got another one. How old are you?"

"Don't you know that you should never ask a woman her age, Stiles?"

"Holy shit, you're like a hundred years old, aren't you?"

Little did he know he was a little off by about nine hundred and odd years.

"Sure let's go with that." She pats his shoulder.  
"But you can't deny that I look a day over nineteen."

"You got that right. Okay, one last question."  
Cataleya groans in false annoyance before nodding. "Shoot."

"Can you do that 'Bleh bleh bleh' thing again?"  
Cataleya's loud laughter can be heard over the roar of the engine as they drive down the dark road.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes up the next day feeling a little sluggish due to minimal sleep, but in slightly better spirits. Of course, he still feels devastated because these were his friends, his only friends; the only people who made him truly believe he was wanted, like he belonged, and now they just threw him aside. Even his lifelong best friend was treating him like scum. That hurt the most. He sighs before getting up to start his day. 

Yawning loudly, he pours himself a second cup of coffee and swallows down two tablets with it. He grabs two granola bars before heading upstairs to brush his teeth again and grab his bag.  
Starting up the jeep and heading to school, his mind went back to last night, him meeting Cataleya and dropping her at home, which they talked the whole way to. He realized she was pleasantly talkative and sassy as hell. When he dropped her at her door, she gave him a wide smile and simply said 'I'll see you soon.' His mind was still processing the whole vampire thing late into the wee hours of the night, hence the lack of sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he turns a corner before switching on the radio and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of an unfamiliar yet catchy sounding sound.

A loud thump on the top of the jeep had him jumping in fright and he slams down on the brakes. 

"Hey Stiles." A head appears upside down in front of the windshield.

"Holy fuck! Cataleya?" Stiles cranes his head to look outside.

"In the undead flesh. Open the door."

He clutches a hand to his racing heart as he shakily unlocks the passenger door, watching in amazement as she simply swings off the roof in one fell swoop and into the seat beside him. "Morning." She greets and shuts the door.

"Morning, great day for a heart attack isn't it?" The human drawls sarcastically.

The tanned skin vampire looks through the glass. "Nah it seems kinda sunny, don't you think?"

Stiles huffs at her answer before driving off again. "So are you following me?"

"No, I was getting breakfast for the family and I saw the jeep." She explains with a light shrug.

Stiles shifts uncomfortably. "Breakfast as in actual food or...?" He trails off and Cataleya rolls her eyes. 

"Vampires can eat actual food Stiles."

"Really? Because in Twilight I-"

"Compare us to that shoddy rip off one more time and I will throw you through the window of your own car." The petite vampire threatens.

Stiles flashes her a quick thumbs up. "Gotcha, don't mention Twilight again."

"So where ya headed?"

"School."

"Oh right. Forgot about that."

"What was school like back then for you?" Stiles shoots her a quick glance before making a left turn.

"School?" She pauses to think. "It wasn't a bad experience but we definitely moved around a lot because if we stayed in one place too long people would start to catch on, so we had to be moving around and then having to start school over and over made no sense so we just said fuck it. We have knowledge to last a lifetime."

"So that means you'll be able to help me with my research assignments?"

She gasps. "But Stiles, don't you think we're moving too fast? I haven't even known you for twenty four hours yet and you already want us to jump into a text book together." The vampire pulls a fake appalled look, a smile playing on her gloss covered lips.

Stiles laughs softly, shaking his head. "Noted. Should I buy you dinner first?"

The Original winks as a reply. "Now we're talking."

Stiles visibly frowns when he turns into the school's parking lot. "We're here." He droops, feeling exhausted again as he thinks about the day to come. "My former pack is here, you should go before they pick up your scent."

"You said you guys have never come across a vampire before right?"

Stiles nods. "Affirmative."

"Then they won't know what I am, let them suffer and I hope they choke on it." She cackles.

"Oh, you're so horrifying." Stiles shivers falsely.

Cataleya nudges him. "Shut up, but here you go." She plucks a light brown beanie from her head before placing it on Stiles' and fixing his hair accordingly. "So they can choke on it properly and because your hair looked messy."

Cataleya looks him over before nodding in approval.

Stiles shuts off the jeep and steps out, Cataleya following the latter action. Some students in the parking lot turn to the two, staring at them both and wondering what someone like Stiles was doing hanging around a girl like that and where she came from. 

Cataleya's jaw ticks at the way Stiles shrinks in on himself when he catches sight of the pack. 

"Hey," She grabs his upper arm lightly. "Are you sure you don't want me to handle this? Me and my big brother can start busting heads the minute you give us the go ahead."

Stiles cocks his head to the side. "He would do that for me even if he doesn't know me?"

"He wouldn't be doing it for you perse, he'd be doing it for himself, he likes busting heads."

Stiles snorts at that. "I mean- I just feel like shit because they alienated me, they were my only friends." Stiles sniffs, scuffing his shoes against the asphalt, trying to thwart the onslaught of tears.

Cataleya grits her teeth in anger. 'Those damn mutts.' She thinks to herself. Stiles seems like such a sweet and funny guy. Why would they hurt him like that? "Now I really wanna bash some heads in." She mutters. "Chin up kid."

"Can't you just stay?" Stiles whines. He really can't explain it but the khaki wearing teen feels an instant pull towards the centuries old girl and isn't sure what to make of it yet. But, he's going with it. 

"Baby steps Stiles," She chucks his chin. "I'll be back when you let out and you'll be treating me to a very greasy burger and a strawberry milkshake and maybe just maybe we can jump into that textbook, deal?" She bargains and Stiles cracks a grin

"Cheap food and you're ready to get frisky together over history?" Stiles jokes.

The vampire shrugs "Ehh, I'm easily bought. I gotta go and get my family's food before they start looking for it for themselves and trust me, that's trouble waiting to happen. I'll see you later Stiles, I hope you have a good day."

"I hope so too and I hope you do too." He just remembered something so he stops her. "I have lacrosse practice after school today, would you come watch me play?" He asks a bit hesitantly, not wanting to push any boundaries.

She raises a perfectly plucked brow. "What position do you play?"

"I'm the best darned bench warmer this school has ever seen."

Cataleya had to throw her head back to laugh, her hand resting on her stomach. "Sure, I'll come. I'm lazy as hell so we can warm the bench together." She wiggles her fingers as a wave 'goodbye' before walking off the school grounds, confidence in every stride, hair swishing from left to right. Stiles watches her until she disappears from view before turning around and walking into school, grin still on his lips.

"So what Stilinski," Jackson saunters up to him, the pack in tow. "The minute we ditch you, you pay some girl to talk and hang around with you?" He sneers.

"Unlike you Jackass, I don't need money just so girls would talk to me. Nice try though, A+ for effort." Stiles steps around him, wiggling his fingers at them the same way Cataleya did to him earlier. It's when he gets around the corner, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Holy crap."

Throughout the rest of the day, the pack keeps giving him weird looks that he pointedly ignores. They had picked up on the scent but had no idea what it could be, whatever it was, it was horrible to them.

The end of the day had come and Stiles felt more energized than he did this morning, it was time for lacrosse which means he could sit on the bench and mind his own business as he speaks to Cataleya, if she still decides to come.

He heads to the locker room, making quick work of changing into his gear, wincing as Jackson bumps into his shoulder quite roughly. Wringing his arm, he grabs his stick and helmet and goes to the field, throwing himself into the warm up routines then taking his spot on the bench, tuning out the mocking laughter of Allison, Lydia and Erica behind him.

Finstock blows his whistle. "Let's do this pansies, Whittemore, McCall!" He bellows. "Choose your players, get a practice game going and try to get the ball in the nets this time." He blows his whistle again signalling them to start. 

Jackson and Scott begin to form their teams as Stiles sits there, hand cradling his sore shoulder. 

The wolves immediately tense, nostrils flaring.

"Hey, Bucky McBadbat." Cataleya smiles down at him. 

Stiles' face brightens, eyes glinting with mirth because he understood her reference. "Hey Cataleya." He greets but his eyes are on the person beside her.

"Stiles," She puts a hand on the newcomer's shoulder. "This is my second oldest brother, Elijah. He wanted to know the reason why I was out so late last night, why I took so long this morning and he's also curious about lacrosse."

Stiles takes him in. Elijah is tall, broad shouldered with a muscular build. He has neatly combed brown hair, a strong jaw with high cheekbones and kind, hazel eyes; reminds him of a surly, former alpha he knows. He's wearing a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dress pants and dress shoes. The other Mikaelson sibling looks down at Stiles with a warm smile. "Hello Stiles, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine Elijah." Stiles shook his hand.

"May we join you?"

Stiles gestures to the empty space beside him. "Go for it."

The siblings take a seat on the bench, Cataleya beside Stiles and Elijah beside her.

"You know, I've never quite understood this sport." Elijah admits as the three observe the game in front of them.

"What's hard to understand Lijah?" Cataleya narrows her eyes at Scott, realizing it's him as he's the one that has Stiles' scent on him more than the others so. "It's an aggressive testosterone contest where they use their sticks to catch balls." She says flatly.

Stiles guffaws. "Is she always like this?" Stiles looks over at a smirking Elijah.

"Some days she's even worse."

"I bet, some of the things she sa-oof." A ball pelts Stiles in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Sorry Stiles," Scott sounds anything but sorry. "I was aiming for your head."

"That smarmy little..." Cataleya stands up, anger flaring.

"Whatever you're planning on doing baby sister; please don't do it." Elijah grabs her wrist.

"Oh relax, I'm just playing with the balls." She gently removes her hand out of his light grip before picking up Stiles' crosse stick and a ball from the pile at his feet. Cataleya places the ball in the net before angling her hands back to release it. The goes hurtling at an incredible speed across the field, nailing Scott right in the jaw. "There," She dropped the stick. "That oughta even it out for him."

Quiet growls go up around the field making Elijah stand up, pulling Stiles up with him and placing him in the middle between him and his sister.

"You there?" Finstock wags his finger as he marches his way over to them. "Who the hell are you and why the hell did you hit my player?"

"Sorry coach, I just wanted to aim for his head."

"Well good arm." Finstock praises. "Back to work ladies and McCall don't think I didn't see that, you're running suicide for hitting Stilinski!"  
The rest of practice went on without any other mishaps but the girls glare daggers at Cataleya who simply turned around and waved at them with a devious smile that left them feeling like they were injected with icy pins.

After practice, the three walk back to Stiles' jeep in silence. Stiles' chest feels sore from the impact of the ball, it's no doubt that Scott used his werewolf strength for that throw.

"So," Cataleya's hands are in her back pockets. "Next time Elijah and I'll bring the whole gang and we can sit in the stands and talk shit while we throw food at them." Cataleya promises.

"We most certainly will not." Elijah gives his youngest sister a stern look. He probably will end up getting roped into it, but somebody has to be the bigger person right now.

"That'll be a sight." Stiles rubs the aching spot.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, he put his wolfy strength into it so it might end up bruising."

"Let's go back so I can bruise their everything."

Stiles catches her arm before she can turn around to leave. "It's alright. I just wanna leave."

"Fine." She sighs. "We will. Lijah do you wanna stay behind and snap some arms?"

"No I don't baby sister, this shirt is new. Shall we leave?"

Cataleya pouts. "Ya'll are no fun." Cataleya is already so unexplainably protective of Stiles and really wants Scott and his pack of runts to pay. 

"We are, we just don't wanna clean up your mess."

"Fair enough. Now, about that burger?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles is by his locker, whistling 'Cabin Fever' by Jaden as he switches his math book for his history book. He feels his hoodie being yanked from backwards, books and bag clattering to the floor as he's forcefully spun around and pressed into the open locker door. The human grunts in pain as the metal digs into the skin of his back. Stiles looks up to see that Scott is the one shoving him against the locker, his hands fisting his shirt with Isaac standing beside him, a blank look on his face.

"Scott?" Stiles gasps in shock and disbelief.

"Shut up!" Scott huffs. "You think you're real clever, don't you Stiles?" Scott pushes him harder, making Stiles whimper when the pointed ridge breaks and Isaac has to swallow a whine at the scent of Stiles' blood, pain and confusion.

Scott flashes his eyes at his Beta threateningly so the latter can quell the urge to pull his friend in his arms to apologize. This needs to be done. "Sealing off your house with mountain ash so we couldn't come near it, that would have meant something if we actually wanted to be near you. Stop being pathetic, it's just sad."

"If you weren't coming to my house, how'd you know it's sealed off with mountain ash?" Stiles found both the strength and courage to muster up.

Scott freezes as he realizes his slip up while Isaac discreetly rolls his eyes at him. His Alpha isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. 

"Didn't I just say to shut up?" Scott punches him right in the stomach before dropping him and Isaac is shocked because that was not a part of the plan. 

The entire hallway turns to look at the commotion. Stiles is on the floor with Isaac and Scott looming over him. They're all confused as the two were attached at the hip and now Scott was beating on his best friend. They watch with faces of shock, disbelief, anger, confusion and even amusement but nobody makes a move to come forward. 

Stiles looks up the two with tears in his eyes and Isaac looks away or else he would completely cave and forget about this whole thing Scott wants them to do. He hates hurting Stiles but according to his Alpha it had to be done.

"What, run out of things to say?" Jackson appears and comes to stand beside Scott, kneeling down to get in Stiles' face. 

Stiles simply regards Jackson with a heated look before doing something he never thought he'd do. Stiles spits in the Beta's face and Jackson looks stunned for all of two seconds before he punches Stiles, knocking him over and before the lanky teen can even gather himself he feels his jaw get grabbed roughly before his head is thrown back into the locker. He yells in pain, clutching the back of his head. 

"McCall! Whittemore! Lahey! , since you three seem to have a lot of time on your hands why don't we take a stroll to the principal's office?" Harris comes over and grabs their shoulders. "I would have said long walk off a short pier but I'm feeling particularly nice today. Let's go. Somebody get a nurse."

Scott nods at Boyd and he nods back, brushing his arm against Scott's bicep. 

The pack watches in disinterest as a banged up Stiles stands slowly. He catches their eyes before quickly wiping away his tears and rushing out the doors. 

Later that day finds Stiles driving with only one destination in mind. His body is shaking and his head is throbbing. The tears race down his red cheeks and he hisses every time he moves as his back hurts. Stiles is heading over to the richer side of Beacon Hills.

Stopping in front of an off white three story house with a white trim, he wonders what the Hell he's doing at Cat's house? He just knows he really wanted to see her. As soon as he steps out of the jeep, the front door opens before he could shut off the engine. 

Cataleya gasps and runs to him with her enhanced speed. Stiles doesn't even have the energy to marvel at it like he would've.

"Stiles?" Cataleya looks him in the eye.

"I can't. I can't do this anymore." He cries to her before he collapses from exhaustion and dizziness, the vampire catching him and lifting him up bridal style before he hits the concrete. 

The youngest Mikaelson is fuming, she could smell his blood and it did nothing but make her want to find those werewolves and rip their spines out. There's a bruise marring Stiles' handsome face and it's making her blood boil. 

She flashes into her room and gently places him on the bed before going to the bathroom to get a damp rag as well as some cream and antiseptic for his bruises and the cuts. Her fingers ghost over over the bruise on his cheek, hating the way he winces at the contact. 

"Stiles, can you wake up for me please?" Her hand threads softly through his hair before she shakes him gently. If he has a concussion, even if it's a mild one he needs to be awake. She's internally beating herself up for not waking him up sooner but the poor boy looks exhausted. 

"Stiles, honey." She tries again, shaking him a little harder but not too rough to agitate the cut on his back. 

Stiles' eyes flutter open and find focus before settling on her. Atta boy. 

"Hi." She whispers.

"Hey, where am I?" He tries to sit up but the stinging pain shoots up his back and he's flopping back on the bed. "Oww."

"You're in my bedroom."

Stiles manages a grin. "You could've bought me a decent dinner first."

Cataleya only sighs. "Stiles, what happened?"

Stiles relays the story to her and her fangs drop. "I am going to sink my teeth in their freakin' necks. I'll rip that stinkin' alpha's throat out with my teeth!" She growls.

Stiles snorts as a sudden memory of Beacon's old alpha flashed through his mind. 'He did say that all the time.' Stiles thinks to himself. "As much as it would amuse me to see you do that, please don't go, I don't want to be alone."

Cataleya is just about ready to melt in a puddle of vampire goo. "I won't. I need to clean your wound through, put cream on your bruises, and change your shirt. So come on, take your it off." She orders and watches as Stiles gingerly lifts the shirt over his head after removing the flannel.

Cataleya inhales deeply when she sees another bruise on his stomach where he had gotten punched. She wills herself to calm down and puts some antiseptic on a cotton swab before looking at him. She takes in the splatter of moles against his canvas of pale flesh, hates that the bruises and cuts are tarnishing its beauty. "This is going to sting like a bitch."

"Cat," Stiles starts. "I've been bitten, scratched and hurt by countless supernatural creatures, I'm pretty sure a little antiseptic isn't going to do-Holy motherfuck!" Stiles squeezes her thigh, she had rearranged him to sit between her legs, his back facing her.

"I'm sorry what was that Mr. Supernatural fighter?"  
"Bite me." Stiles grunts and Cataleya nips at his earlobe with her fang.

"Don't tempt me." She pats his shoulder before applying a bandage to the wound. She smiles to herself when she hears one of them approaching, making Stiles straightens up when the front door opens and closes. "Who's that?"

"My siblings."

"Baby sister?" She hears Klaus call.

"Up here Nikki!" She directs him.

"Nikki?" Stiles turns slightly to give her look.

"His name is Niklaus, everyone else mostly calls him Klaus or Nik. He only lets me call him Nikki, call him that and he just might eat you."

"It warms my cold dead heart when you know me so well." Klaus flashes into the room seconds later "Hello there."

Stiles blinks at him. "Uh, hi."

"Just what every big brother wants to see, their baby sister wrapped around a half naked boy."  
Stiles' eyes widen and he tries to jump up when he registers how their position must look, momentarily forgetting his injuries. 

"I am so sorry!" He rushes out with a pained wince.

The siblings only laugh and Klaus steps forward. 

"Hello, love." He kisses his sister on the forehead before looking at the shirtless teen. "You must be Stiles. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Niklaus Mikaelson but you can call me Klaus, call me Nikki and I will eat you as my sister said." Klaus flashes Stiles a charming smile before shaking his hand.

Stiles is still a little stunned so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. "Is your entire family this hot?" First Cat, then Elijah and now Klaus; Stiles thinks they're all so gorgeous. 

The siblings laugh again as Stiles' cheeks dust a pretty shade of red. "Um, sorry."

"It's quite alright dear," A new voice says and they all turn to look at the stunning blonde that waltzes into the large bedroom. "You acknowledge beauty when you see it and that makes you number one in my book."

"Stiles, this is one of my big sisters, Rebekah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stiles, I've heard a lot about you from Cat."

"You talk about me?" Stiles' face lights up and they're all taken a little off guard by the smile.

She shrugs. "Guilty." When Stiles dropped her off at home the night they met, she wouldn't shut up about him and they were convinced he was her Mate for her to be so giddy but she assured them he wasn't, despite feeling a really strong pull to him. 

Stiles ducks his head, another blush on his cheeks as he begins to twiddle his thumbs. "Aw shucks. I'm honored." 

"Cat, he's absolutely adorable." Rebekah coos.  
Stiles preens a little at that. "Thank you."

Rebekah winks at him. 

"Kol and Lijah on their way?" Cataleya asks to take the attention off of Stiles as she can tell he's flustered.

"They should be." Klaus answers and kicks off his shoes before climbing into his sister's bed and sitting up against the headboard, Rebekah following his lead of getting comfortable. 

Stiles moves to sit at the edge of the bed but Cataleya gently tugs him into her arms and he lets out a surprised sound before relaxing against her, making Klaus and Rebekah smile at each other.

The blonde lies across the edge of the bed, her head resting on Klaus' shin. 

"Hey, Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"I've known you for a week and I don't even know your last name, what is it?"

Stiles laughs and Cataleya's own smile widens. "I'm not gonna tell you because if you laughed when I told you that my name was Stiles, you'll start rolling on the floor when I tell you my last name."

"I think you're exaggerating." Rebekah pokes his side. "Do tell us."

Stiles looks at Klaus who just nods."How bad could it be?"

"My last name is Stilinski." He says begrudgingly.  
All the siblings are silent for a few moments before Cataleya wheezes out a laugh. 

"What now?"

Klaus chuckles softly, shaking his head.

"Wow," Rebekah giggles. "That's a name alright."

The siblings laugh amongst themselves as Stiles gruffs. "You all suck." He says, but his words lack no heat.

"We know." The Mikaelson siblings chorus. 

"What's this about sucking?" Another male strolls into the room and Stiles' mouth drops because he is fucking gorgeous. He looks to be about 6'1", has dark brown hair that falls into equally dark brown eyes that are regarding him with such an intense look. With peach colored pink lips that are pulled up into an impish smirk that sends slight shivers down Stiles' spine. 

"If we're sucking anything, I'm totally down for it."  
Stiles swallows and averts his eyes when he realized that the other male's smirk had deepened.

"Kol, come now brother." Elijah and Kai step in behind him. "Can we have some decorum please?"

Kol rolls his eyes before walking up to the bed. He kisses Rebekah's forehead and brushes his fingers through Klaus' hair before turning back to Stiles and looking at him as intensely as he did before. The human doesn't know whether to be scared or take the rest of his clothes off and offer up himself. 

Kol walk over to Cat and he looks at her for a few moments before leaning down to press his lips to hers. "Hello, darlin'."

"Hi, Kol." She giggles at her Mate.

Stiles eyes bug out of his skull when he sees the supposed siblings share a kiss. He also feels a tug in his chest but it isn't jealousy, it's almost warm and endearing. He does want to ask about their relationship but decides against it because it's not his business and they might eat him if he does.

"Is this Stiles?" Kol turns to Cat, giving his Mate a pointed look and she has to hide her face in Stiles' shoulder to keep from squealing in delight. 

Kol's silent admission definitely explains the pull she feels to Stiles, the same one he's feeling right now. 

"It is." She confirms before introducing them. "Stiles, I'm sure you remember Elijah and this is my fraternal twin and my Mate, Kol. "

Stiles smiles at them both, making a mental note to ask her about the Mate thing later. "It's nice to meet you both." He looks over at Elijah. "It's good to see you again, Elijah."

"Likewise."

"So now that we're all here," Rebekah begins, lips pulling into a frown. "Could you please tell us why Stiles isn't wearing a shirt, is covered in bruises and cuts and smells faintly of werewolf?" 

Throughout the introductions, she was looking at Stiles and deduced that his injuries came from his former pack. 

Stiles telps the vampire siblings of his former pack, how they kicked him out, and how they've been treating him and while he's telling it, Cataleya finishes applying the bruise cream and by the time he's finished he's bummed again. He sags against Cataleya whose arms circle around him comfortingly.

"Can we kill them?" Is the first thing Klaus says. Sure he's bloody deranged sometimes but even he knows that's a cruel way to treat someone you considered a Packmate and friend.

"I'd love it if we did, I'm feeling quite peckish." Kol seconds and feels his wrath grow at the thought that werewolves laid a hand on their Mate. 

"I'm in the mood for werewolf killing." Rebekah decides and Stiles looks at her and all the other siblings and they all look unmistakably enraged and that makes something happy bloom in his chest.

Kol speeds out of the room and reappears in a split second with a V-neck in his hand. He hands it to Stiles who puts the dark red shirt on. Cataleya and Kol subtly inhales as he realizes that his scent will now slightly intertwine with theirs.

"Stiles would you like to stay for dinner?" Klaus invites. 

"I'd have to let my dad know where I am but I'd love to, if you'd have me."

"Oh, we will." Kol smirks again, couldn't resist that opportunity and it's worth it when Stiles scoffs lightly, a blush on his cheeks again. 

"Ignore him," Elijah tells him as he slaps his youngest brother lightly. "We all do."

"Hilarious." Kol mutters dryly.

"Wanna know what else is hilarious?" Cataleya buts in. "Stiles' last name."

After Klaus tells his brothers the human's last name, the Mikaelson siblings erupt into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, screw you!"

*****

"So, Stiles," Elijah asks as they all gather at the table. Kai and Rebekah had prepared roasted chicken, spring vegetables, mashed potatoes with sweet corn and Stiles had even baked a quick pie after taking a painkiller. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well," He places his fork down as he looks for things to say. "I've lived here in Beacon Hills all my life, it used to be me, my mom and my dad and now it's just me and dad."

"What happened to your mother, if you don't mind me asking?" Klaus asks from his seat at the head of the table.

Stiles looks beside him at Cataleya who just gives him a nod, letting him know it's okay to tell them but only if he wants to. 

"She died from cancer when I was younger." His eyes drop to the vegetables in his plate.

"Well that must've sucked." As Kol says this, he receives a kick from Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. 

Stiles just laughs. "Guys, it's okay. It did suck but it gets easier sometimes. My dad and I get by on our own pretty well, which is great."

"What does your father do?" Kol questions sheepishly.

"He's the sheriff." Stiles states proudly.

"That's impressive and does he know about your supernatural escapades?"

"He didn't but then it got harder to keep from him so now he knows and he even helped us sometimes."

"How did this all start?"

"When Scott got bitten by a rogue alpha and it just escalated from there."

"And this pack is solely werewolves?"

"No, you have a hunter in there as well, a banshee and an ex-kanima."

"Okay. What did you do for them?" Elijah prods. 

"When there was a particular creature that we were facing and had no idea about, I spent hours, sometimes days doing research and coming up with plans and ideas on how to get rid of it and they work like ninety-five percent of the time, I've pulled their asses out of the fire so many times and them treating me like shit is the thanks I get." Stiles sulks and jumps slightly when Kol rests a hand on his thigh, he had ended up sitting between the twins. 

"And they're the ones hurting you?"

"Yeah."

"Well that just won't do, you have us now." 

Rebekah winks. "Just say the word and we'll put an end to it."

"That's a tempting offer but I don't think I'd wanna have you hurt them, if anyone should, it's me."

"Well do you want to?" Kol grins at him wickedly and it's then he can just imagine how Cat must lose her mind over it. 

"I don't know if I want to physically hurt them. But, there is one thing that I've been really tempted to do." A slow smile spreads across his face.

"Well that smile looks positively devious." Klaus chuckles darkly.

"It does," Kol tacks on, his own grin present. "Whatever you're doing, I'm on board."

Rebekah and Cataleya share a smile and Elijah just observes them all.

"Oh dear."

***  
"Are you sure you wanna do this, love?" Kol asks Stiles who blushes a bit when the vampire gives him a sweet smile.

"There's still time to back out." Cataleya informs him softly. "We won't be upset."

"I want to." Stiles psyches himself up. "But won't they hear and smell you coming?"

"The perks of being an Original vampire is that we're faster than other supernatural creatures, Werewolves included. Klaus is part Werewolf so that makes him faster than us. We can have you there, let you do what you need to do and have you out before they even pick up a scent." Kol sidles up beside him, his hand tossed over the human's shoulder.

Stiles exhales with relief. "Then let's do it but I wanna know more about Klaus being half Werewolf."

"Excellent." Rebekah claps her hands.

They all change into something more comfortable and are now waiting on Stiles to give them Jackson's address. In the meantime, they discuss how to execute their scheme flawlessly. 

"Ready?" Cataleya asks.

"I am." Stiles grips the bat in his hand.

The other vampires look at Kol who steps up behind Stiles and holds his hips lightly. "I'm the one that's going to help you do this quickly. So when I move you swing. Got it?" Kol's lips brush against the shell of Stiles' ear and the human gives off a delicious shiver in the vampire's grip and Kol has to stop himself from running his nose along the column of Stiles' neck and squeezing him a bit tighter. 

"Yeah." He whispers.

"Good," He turns to the siblings. "Let's do this."

Stiles tells them Jackson's address and Kol grabs his hand as they all speed there. Kai lets out a low whistle when his impeccable sight allows him to see the shiny, silver Porsche.

"I'm ready." Stiles declares and Kol's grip tightens on him as he moves them around quickly so Stiles could smash the windows in. They head back to the Mikaelson house after that because they decided it wouldn't be smart to smash all the pack's cars windows at one time.

Baby steps.

"I should get going. Thank you guys so much for having me." Stiles says about forty five minutes after his adrenaline wears off. 

Cataleya gives him a hug, followed by Rebekah.

"You're always welcome here now, Stiles." The black haired girl kisses his cheek.

All the guys except Kol and Elijah pat his shoulder. 

"Don't be a stranger, Stiles." Klaus lets him know.

"I won't."

"Bye, Stiles." There goes Kol with his smouldering eyes again. "Bye, Kol." Klaus then ushers the human out the door, Elijah following behind. 

"We'll drive you home, we're going out anyway." 

Rebekah waits til the jeep drives away before turning to Cat and Kol. 

"It's him, isn't it?" Rebekah smiles softly. "Stiles is your Mate."

Cataleya nods excitedly and Kol just smiles widely.

"I like him, I'm excited to see where this goes." The blonde hums before excusing herself to go get ready for a soak in the hot tub.

Kol turns to face Cataleya before pulling her in. "Hello, baby girl."

"Hey there, lover boy." She smiles lovingly at him. 

With a smile matching her own he reaches up to caress her cheek before pulling her into a long kiss. His eyes are soft when they look at her. 

"Somebody missed me today." She teases and the ever present smirk is back on Kol's lips and it makes Cataleya's heart thuds in anticipation.

He lifts her effortlessly into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist. His fangs slip out and attach themselves to the skin of her neck. 

"I really did, want me to show you how much?" Kol flashes them upstairs and drops her on their bed, the door slamming behind them. He climbs on top of her and their lips meet in a frenzied kiss, the lingering notes of Stiles tantalising scent still present. 

That night Stiles dreams of Cataleya and Kol's lips, fangs and tongue running down his body, before the Vampire decides to take him in the most euphoric way possible.


	6. Chapter 6

~•~•~•~•~1 Month Later~•~•~•~•~

"Stiles?" A voice whispers through his sleep fog before he feels a feather light touch on his nose, he wrinkles it and the voice coos. 

"Stiles, wake up." He's now being shaken lightly and then It's quiet for a few seconds before   
someone begins jumping on his bed. "Wakey Wakey, Stiles!"

Stiles groans before opening his eyes and rubbing them. Blinking them into focus, they follow a pair of long legs up until it passes thick thighs, shapely hips, a modest but still distracting amount of cleavage and he finally stops on a pair of playful green eyes and an excited smile.

"Well, hello there." Stiles blinks at her.

"Good morning, Stiles." Her smile gets bigger and Stiles could get used to waking up to a smile like that. "Come on, we're all having breakfast together. Hurry up and come down because your dad says he has to go soon."

Her mouth is moving too fast for Stiles' addled brain to catch up, but he's sure he heard 'all', 'breakfast' and 'dad'.

"You all came here to have breakfast with me and my dad?"

"We did. We even cooked. Hope you like chocolate chip pancakes." As soon as the word leaves her lips, the faint aroma of chocolate wafts into his nose accompanied by the scent of freshly brewed coffee.

In a hurry to get up, Stiles' leg gets tangled in the bed sheets, tripping him and making Cataleya laugh as he fumbles around. With rosy cheeks, his hair mussed from sleep and shiny, light brown eyes, he looks ethereal. Her mate is so beautiful. 

Stiles catches the twinkling look in her eyes and tries not to fidget under her gaze. "Cat, you're staring."

"Huh?" She shakes her head. "Oh, sorry." She ducks her head a bit, raven black hair curtaining her face. The vampire glances up at him with a shy smile and he tilts his head to the side when he sees the smallest dimple pop out of her cheek.

"Wow." He whispers and the two lock gazes like lovestruck fools. Kol flashes upstairs and sees the two staring at each other and it brings an honest to God genuine smile to his face.

"Good morning."

Stiles looks at Kol who's dressed in a red V-neck with sleeves that stop under his elbow, dark, fitted jeans and combat boots. His hair looks soft with a few strands falling in his face. Stiles thinks he looks fucking mouth watering. It's then he realizes the two are dressed similarly. Cat's dressed in a red V-neck as well, black skinny jeans and knee high boots with her hair pin straight.

He clears his throat. "Morning Kol." 

From the corner of his eye he sees Cataleya get up from his bed and no, he had absolutely no lewd thoughts about the vampire girl spread out and panting on his bed with breathy moans leaving her kissed, bitten lips as she came down from a sex induced high. Okay so maybe he did but that's not the point. He's a horny teenager with a crush on two hot vampires. 

Stiles excuses himself to go to the bathroom where he splashes some cold water on his face. "Get it together, Stilinski." He whispers. 

Not only is he thinking about Cataleya, he's also thinking about her boyfriend, thinking about being with them both and that is absolutely not okay because whichever way this goes he is going to end up with fangs in his neck or his heart yanked out. Why do they have to be so nice and fucking hot?

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, he goes downstairs to greet the others. "Morning guys, morning dad."

"Good morning, Stiles."

"Morning, Stiles."

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, kiddo."

Stiles thanks Klaus with a grateful smile when the Hybrid hands him a cup of coffee. He takes a sip and groans in approval. "Jesus, this is some damn good coffee, Kiki."

"What?" Rebekah snorts.

Cataleya and Kol lean on each other as they cackle while Elijah and the sheriff grin into their coffee cups. 

"You know what? I changed my mind. Call me Nik."

Stiles looks positively smug. "I don't think so, I'm actually loving 'Kiki'.

"Aw, Kiki." Kol coos and Klaus glares at him. 

"Okay, you I will eat."

Kol raises a brow before opening his arms. "Joke's on you, I'm into that."

"Christ." The sheriff huffs in amusement. "Are they always like this?"

"On a good day." Elijah answers and bats Stiles' hands away when the human makes grabby hands at his pancakes. "Bugger off Stilinski, yours are on the stove."

"Could you get it?" Stiles requests with an innocent smile.

"Sure." Elijah walks to the stove and places four pancakes on a plate before returning to the table to find the pale teen with his plate in his hand and his cheeks stuffed with pancakes.

"Thanks, big guy."

"I could've told you that was going to happen." The sheriff snickers and Elijah gives his siblings a bewildered look and they pointedly look at their own plates.

Elijah pouts slightly and if that wasn't the most precious thing Stiles has ever seen. 

The sheriff pushes his empty plate away before looking up at the Mikaelsons. "Thank you for taking the time out to come over to cook and have breakfast with me and my son today and I definitely can't thank you enough for being there for him this past month. You guys are making him happy and that's all a parent wants for their child and for you to contribute to it makes me feel absolutely grateful."

The Mikaelsons look bashful all of a sudden.

"Mr. Stilinski, stop it. You don't want to see a bunch of thousand year old vampires start crying now, do you?"

"Sorry," The sheriff chuckles. "It's just that you've all done so much and I-"

"Don't mention it." Kol pats his shoulder.

"Wait, you guys are a thousand years old?" Stiles is floored. "You don't look a day over eighteen." He grins at Cat and Kol.

"We exfoliate." Kol nods once.

"You should see him when he wakes up though," Cataleya brings up. "He looks at least six thousand."

"Oh, haha." Kol tips her chair back, sending her to the ground. "And for the record, you look like our grandma in the morning."

"Well ain't that some shit." Stiles just stares at them.

"Baby brother, baby sister; can we have some decorum please?" Elijah fixes the two with a stern look.

"Sorry." They mumble, the lovers don't particularly like being on the receiving end of an 'Elijah glare down'.

Cataleya smacks Kol when Elijah looks away from them. He still sees it though.

"Klaus." He sighs.

The green eyed vampire steps up behind them. 

"Don't mind if I do." He smacks them both on the back of the head. 

"Now that the children have calmed down, we just want to say that it's nothing because we love Stiles, he's an absolute delight to have around." Rebekah tells the Sheriff, whose aging green eyes are riddled with utmost gratitude.

"Oh, you guys are gonna make an old man cry."  
When the sheriff had met the Mikaelsons two weeks ago, he was a bit skeptical about them, especially when he found out they were vampires. It was after they explained to him how the pack treated Stiles and how they took care of his injuries and let him stay for dinner, that they eventually started to grow on him. 

He has seen first hand how much they really care for his son, they even came over to make breakfast for them both, which is more than what the Hale pack did, they just came over to eat their food and wouldn't even clean up after themselves; they would always say 'Stiles can do it' like his son was their damned slave.

The sisters give the sheriff a kiss on his cheek and Stiles and the siblings wish him a good day before he leaves for work.

They begin cleaning up the kitchen as Stiles gets ready for school.

"That went well." Kol hums and Cataleya smiles in agreement and gives him a chaste kiss.

Stiles comes downstairs dressed in a red and black flannel with a black V-neck shirt underneath and black jeans. His hair is artfully messy and Kol and Cataleya think he looks good enough to ravish.

"You guys didn't have to clean." Stiles groans, marching over to grab the scotch-brite from Klaus who was cleaning the stove. 

"Yes we did."

"I don't deserve you guys." Stiles pouts.

"Yes you do." Kol brushes his knuckles against the back of Stiles' neck, enjoying the way goosebumps instantly appeared.

"Come on, let us finish so we can get you to school."

After cleaning, they go outside and Stiles nearly has a heart attack when he sees both a black and a white Audi sitting prettily in the driveway. "Holy shit, you guys!"

"Impressive isn't it?" Kol nudges him playfully. 

"Come on, we'll give you the Mikaelson escort."

"Hell yeah, let's go!" Cataleya and Stiles go into Stiles' jeep, Klaus and Rebekah in the black Audi and Kol and Elijah in the white one.

Klaus drives out first, then Stiles and then Elijah. At school, it was a sight to see a sleek black Audi turn into the parking lot, followed by Stiles' jeep and then a white Audi. The Mikaelsons sure know how to turn heads.

The pack's attention is of course on them. 

"What the hell is going on?" Erica demands as they stand there watching them leaning against their cars with shades on like they own the goddamned place.

"Who the heck are they?" Lydia eyes them.

"And what are they doing with Stiles?" Allison sneers. 

"We had him first." Isaac grumbles.

"We'll get him back guys." Scott reassures. "We just have to turn it up."

"So, we will see you later." Klaus tells him and brushes his knuckles against his cheek with Stiles leaning into the touch.

Rebekah kisses his cheek. "Bye, sweetheart."

Elijah ruffles his hair fondly before realizing his mistake and then attempting to fix it.

Cataleya presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Bye, Stiles."

Kol does the same, also giving his waist a small squeeze. "Bye, Darlin'."

Stiles blushes at the endearment before he opens his arms and suddenly he's being engulfed in a Mikaelson hug.

He pulls away and watches as they go in their cars and drive away. Stiles turns and then makes his way towards the entrance of the building, ignoring the gobsmacked stares, he did however turn to look at the pack when he passed.

"Ain't life good?"

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

Stiles is lying on his stomach on the floor of the Mikaelson living room, chemistry textbook open in front of him. Kol is sitting on the couch, his legs on both sides of Stiles' hips with Rebekah's resting in his lap. Cataleya is lying on the floor with Stiles, her head on the small of his back. Elijah is sitting in a burgundy recliner with Ken Kesey's 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest' perched in his lap. Klaus is sitting in another recliner with Stephen King's 'The Stand' nestled on top of his thighs.

"Hey, I was reading up on vampire folklore at school today to try and know some stuff about you until I realized that I could've just asked you, so I'm asking you. Now tell me."

Klaus and Elijah shut their books.

"Nikki should tell it. He has the voice for it."   
Cataleya declared and her third oldest brother shoots her a wink.

"Well go on then, Kiki." Stiles flails his arms.

Kol snickers. "That will never not be funny."

"I'm sorry Koko, what was that?"

Elijah snorts. "He got you."

"Something to add Ellie?"

Elijah rolls his eyes. "Get on with the bloody story, Niklaus."

"Get comfortable everyone, brother Klaus is going to enrich us all with a tale." Cataleya advises.

"Brother Klaus is going to enrich you with his foot in your arse if you don't keep quiet. But she is right, it is a lengthy tale so get comfortable with each other."

He watches as Stiles and his siblings arrange themselves on the floor with Kol in the middle and Rebekah, Cataleya and Stiles resting their heads on him. After they get settled, they look expectantly at Elijah who hasn't moved. 

"Well?"

The muscular Original scoffs but at his siblings' look of displeasure he gets up and moves to the floor and gently slots himself beside his brother, making it easier for the others to get comfy around them both. "Carry on."

"Stiles, you already know that we're a thousand years old, right?"

The human nods. "Yeah I do. What does that mean?"

"It means that my siblings and I are the first vampires in all of history."

"First as in the first vampires ever created?"

"Indeed, love. We're known as the Originals or The Original family. Three centuries ago we helped build the city of New Orleans and we also built another place entirely on our own from land we owned for us to hide out or to unwind."

"New Orleans as in The French Quarter, Voodoo, kickass food, Mardi Gras and jazz music?" Stiles' voice takes on an excited tone. "And what's the other place?" He questions.

"Precisely. The place is Beacon Hills and since we helped New Orleans become what it is today, one could consider us the kings and queens of New Orleans, the supernatural creatures answer to us. Since we are not there now, it's being looked over by our second in command who's also Rebekah's mate, Marcel Gerard and our eldest siblings Finn and Freya."

"You have more siblings? So that's like..." Stiles begins counting off on his fingers. "Seven of you, that's freakin' incredible! so since you were the first, you created others and those others created others?"

"Yes." The Originals are loving Stiles' eagerness towards their history.

"So besides being the first, is there anything else that sets you aside from the others?"

"You bet your cute ass there is." Kol grins wickedly when Stiles blushes. "We're stronger, faster, better senses, we can't be killed unless it's at the hands of another Original. Our abilities far exceed that of any other vampire, werewolf and most supernatural creatures. Anything that could fully match an Original is a very powerful witch or a hybrid."

"Hybrid as in half vampire and half werewolf, those exist?" Stiles' big brown eyes widen in utter fascination.

"Of course they do," Cataleya chimes in.  
Klaus' eyes shifted to its deep yellow hybrid color and his two sets of fangs popped out. "You're looking at him."

"Holy shit!" Stiles jumps back. "For once I'm speechless, so you guys have seen it all right, Hitler, Caesar, the Cold War, the extinction of dinosaurs, t-"

Cataleya presses a finger to his rose petal lips, his eyes cross cutely to look at her finger before lifting to meet hers.

"We're a thousand year old Stiles, not sixty five million." Elijah rolls his eyes fondly.

The teen shrugs sheepishly. "Sorry, I get a little excited when I learn new stuff."

"It's quite alright." Klaus continues to regale the human with tales of their numerous years of life. He tells him of times where they fought against each other, where they fought for each other, and where they stood by each other.

Stiles also found out that they were actually Klaus' half siblings and that they had a younger brother Henrik who was killed by werewolves which is part of the reason they came to be the Originals. Their father, Mikael, had been an abusive asshole, especially to Cataleya and Kol, who were the youngest and thought they were the most vulnerable. They had pretty much seen it all but managed to stay in the shadows. Stiles can't help but feel honored that they trust him enough to be so comfortable around him and to tell him their story even after knowing him for such a short amount of time.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

"What do you know about Jackson's car?" Scott marches up to him the next day, the pack right behind him.

"That the windows are smashed." Stiles answers honestly.

"How the hell do you know, did you do it?"

"No, you brought it to school yesterday, genius."

The pack freezes because Stiles is in fact right.

"What the hell is that smell and why is it all over you?" Erica wrinkles her nose.

"That's what genuine friendship smells like, but you wouldn't know what that smells like, would you?" Stiles spits and they visibly frown. 

"Stiles, we-" Allison starts

"Save it." He brushes past them and walks away.

*^* 

"Now, why does someone smell like a wolf?" Kol asks as he swings into Stiles' room later that day, Cataleya following behind.

"Hello to you too." Stiles grins at them as they drop on his bed. 

"Now, answer the question."

Stiles scratches his head before walking over to the bed to crawl between the two who immediately curl up to him. "They came up to me today asking if I knew about Jackson's car."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them no."

"You lied to werewolves and got away with it?" Kol shoots him an impressed look.

"I've got to have some tricks."

"Fair enough, just know you could never lie to us if you wanted to."

"Yeah, our reflexes are too fast, we will catch it."  
Kol and Stiles share an unimpressed look. 

"Nerd." They said simultaneously before pushing her off the bed.

She jumps up with a smile. "Oh, come on. That was good."

"Don't look so proud of yourself, babe. That was terrible."

"You suck."

"I don't suck, I actually scrape and lick. Thank you very much."

Stiles laughs. "So I'm friends with vampires who quote Guardians of the Galaxy and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy?"

They both shrug. "Pretty much."

"Bummer."

They both tackle him lightly (Yes lightly, because if an Original were to really give you a good tackle, consider yourself paralyzed).

Cataleya straddles him as they begin to tickle him, loving the peals of joyous laughter that falls from his pink lips.

Okay, okay!" He thrashes around. "You win, I give."

"Good."

Stiles' eyes flutter open to take in Cataleya and it's then he registers their position. He gulps when he realizes that her legs are on either side of him, her weight pressing deliciously against his half hard cock. He's sure she can feel him but she says nothing, if anything she shifts slightly and he groans quietly at the friction. 

"Leya." His voice has gone husky and the sound has Cataleya and Kol just about ready to take him.

"Yes, Stiles?" She grasps his shirt lightly and pulls him up into a sitting position.

"Can I touch you?"

"Yes."

His hands fly to her hips and she begins to grind down on him, her core rubbing agonizingly slow against his dick. "Fuck." He forces out.

Cataleya smirks at Kol, whose eyes are rapidly darkening with lust. She slips her fangs out and reaches forward to nip Stiles' lip testily, unsure about how he would feel about it.

Stiles' moan is shameless, he's fully hard under her now and Cat can't help her own moan at the feeling of him fully pressed up against her core. 

The human grabs the back of her head and she quickly retracts her fangs before she kisses him again. Stiles' lips are delightfully warm and soft as it slots with hers. His grip tightens around her waist and he pulls her flush against him, her breasts crushed against his chest.

Cataleya whimpers as she feels his tongue dart out to run across her bottom lip. She opens her mouth, letting Stiles slip his tongue in.

Kol can smell their arousal, the smell of precum that's leaking from the tip of Stiles' cock as well as the juices dripping from his girlfriend's is driving him absolutely insane. He doesn't even try to hard it as he starts to palm himself, a soft 'fuck' escaping his lips at the pressure. 

Stiles twists his head to look at him and Cataleya takes the opportunity to kiss along his jaw. He takes in the human's lust blown eyes and it's enough to make him pull his jeans and slip his hand in his boxers to free his cock from its uncomfortable restraints.

Stiles' mouth opens to gasp when Cataleya begins to suck a bruise in his neck, his eyes never breaking contact with Kol even when her fangs drop to scrape lightly at the bruise, smiling in his skin when he shivers. "Are you just gonna sit there or..?

Kol flashes over to them and Cataleya detaches her lips from the third bruise on Stiles' neck to give him one last peck on the lips before sliding off him.   
A bitten off moan leaves his mouth and his dazed eyes look at Kol who leans over him, lips brushing against his. "Kol?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Touch me, please."

Kol grabs his waist and in one swift motion, Stiles is straddling him, their cocks rubbing against each other. Stiles is writhing in discomfort, wants his cock to be free like Kol's is. Kol's fingers find their way under Stiles' shirt to brush his knuckles down his happy trail. Stiles' skin is flushed and soft underneath the pads of his fingers.

Stiles is a moaning mess, at the complete mercy of the original vampire. Kol's fingers slips beneath the waistband of Stiles' sweats and boxers and grip his member lightly. "Kol." Stiles groans in relief. 

"Fucking, touch me." The Original frees Stiles' cock, holding both their erections in his hand, Kol turns his attention to his female Mate. 

"Spit." He commands her and Cataleya leans over to dribble a trail of saliva on their cocks. Kol thanks her with a filthy kiss before he begins to stroke them slowly, his thumb catching on both his and Stiles' tip to gather the drizzle of pre-cum. 

Kol speeds up his pace as Stiles makes grabby hands towards Cataleya as an indication for her to come closer. When the female vampire is in his reach, his lips find her neck so he can suck his own bruises there, letting out soft pants in the skin when Kol twists his wrist. The sound goes straight to her already throbbing pussy.

She sighs needily, clamping her thighs together and that's when Kol uses his other hand to grip her chin and crash his lips against hers, swallowing her moans and curses at the feeling of Stiles' lips on her skin. He bites down on her neck and she lets out an obscenely loud moan that has Stiles stiffening before he cums all over Kol's fingers, a rasp of both their names leaving his trembling lips. The feeling of Stiles' warm cum spurting all over his fingers is enough to make Kol cum too, spurting all over Stiles' exposed tummy, some catching their pants. 

Stiles sags a little before falling off of Kol's lap and on the bed, pulling the two with him. His scent is a mixture between aroused, happiness and satisfaction.

Kol gets up to go for a rag to clean off both himself and Stiles then gets them a clean pair of boxers and sweats to change into. The three then lay there in silence, mulling over what just happened.   
The two vampires are in utter bliss, they had longed for this side of Stiles but didn't want to force him. They are truly content to be wrapped in his scent, the scent of the human, the scent of their mate.

"Well this escalated quickly."


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles is currently still reeling from his and heavy time with Cataleya and Kol two days ago. 

Where did it come from? He has no idea. 

Does he regret it? No he does not.

He's always found the two hot as hell and the fact that they found him attractive enough for that steamy encounter to take place has him over the moon. The human can still feel the soft brush of Kol's fingers on his cock and Cataleya's lips on his neck. Speaking of which, the female Original had left three bright love bites on his neck and he spent a good half hour trying to find something to hide it the next day. 

Cataleya and Kol accompany him to school and wish him a good day with a hug. Of course they want to do more, but pushing Stiles up against his jeep and taking turns kissing his cute face off might turn some heads. He gives them both a toothy grin before turning around to walk into school. They watch him before leaving, oblivious to the looks of hatred from the pack and a look of curiosity from Isaac.

It was at lunchtime on the empty lacrosse field when they cornered him. "What the hell is your deal, Stilinski?" Jackson jumps right in.

Stiles looks up at them in confusion but the wolves can feel his anger rising. "Meaning?"

"Those people you've been hanging around," Erica supplies. "What the hell are they doing hanging around someone like you?"

Stiles frowns sadly. "Someone like me?"

His anger rapidly dissipates to sadness and insecurity.

"Yes, someone with seemingly no relevance to them." Lydia replies boredly, inspecting her freshly manicured nails. 

"How much are you paying them to hang around you?" Jackson sneers. 

Stiles' cheeks flame in obvious embarrassment. "No, they actually like me."

Allison scoffs. "No one actually likes you Stiles."

"Who I talk to is none of your fucking business, you're the one who kicked me out of the pack. Leave me alone!"

Jackson delivers a punch to his gut and before he could keel over, Boyd and Scott hold his arms so he couldn't move as Jackson alternates between delivering blows to his face and chest, slashing his claws across his cheek.

The smell of Stiles' blood had the Originals stiffening in anger, their bond to him had them sensing him and his emotions.

Their faces shift to that of its true nature before speeding off to the school. They can hear Stiles' distressed sounds and Cataleya and Kol are livid as their mate is in pain.

"I am going to fucking kill all of them." Kol roars angrily.

They arrive on the lacrosse field to see Jackson, Scott and Boyd hovering over Stiles. The girls are standing right behind them and Isaac was standing the furthest away from the fray with a conflicted look on his face.

"You know I've just about had it with you mutts." Rebekah seethes and the pack's heads snap up, immediately shifting.

Erica snarls and dashes after the other blonde, her claws coming to scratch down her cheek. Rebekah smirks a secret smirk and before Erica can give her a confused look, the blonde Original's hand comes up to hit her with such force that it sends her flying several feet away.

Boyd growls and charges at her but is blocked by Elijah who grabs him by the neck and throws him.  
Allison hastily grabs her compound bow and shoots a wolfsbane laced arrow at Klaus who catches it midair, flicks it around and launches it back at Scott, nailing him straight in the shoulder. 

Jackson snarls at Kol, ready to charge right at Original who didn't even flinch. Kol jumps high in the air and lands on Jackson's back, wrapping his arms around his stomach and then drives his elbow in his ribs, cracking it.

The wolf lets out a pained howl and the pack is stunned by their agility, stealth and strength. They run to Jackson while Cataleya and Kol run to Stiles. "Stiles, babe. Can you hear me?"

Stiles' left eye is swollen shut and his breathing is coming out unevenly. There is a bruise on his jaw and upon further investigation, his ribs have a small fracture.

The McCall pack and the Mikaelsons stare each other down with the Originals standing protectively in front of Stiles. The pack try to look threatening as they shift into their beta forms. Allison's bow is raised and Lydia glaring at them menacingly.

"That's cute." Rebekah coos, feigning a frightened look 

The Originals shift into their vampire forms, the color of their eyes darkening to black, Klaus' with a ring of yellow, dark veins popping up under their eyes. Their fangs pop out, Klaus lets both his vampire and wolf fangs make an appearance along with his claws. They let out a simultaneously menacing hiss before the speed across the pitch to stand at arms length in front of the wolves.

"You're vampires?" Scott breathes out in shock and slight fear.

Klaus steps forward and the pack steps back making him grin a smile of fangs. "Precisely. My siblings and I are indeed vampires, but you can probably tell I look different from them. You see, I am what you call a hybrid. Any of you imbecilic children familiar with that term?

"H-h-half vampire..." Lydia stutters out, green eyes widening in disbelief. The pack turns to look at her to see she's shaking slightly.

"Go on." Klaus implores her with a wave of his hand.

"Half werewolf." She finishes and the pack stares at him in utter disbelief.

"Is that even possible?" Jackson scoffs.

"He's standing in front of you, isn't he?" Kol sasses and Jackson narrows his eyes at him.

"Listen and listen well, y-" Klaus starts but is interrupted by Scott, the alpha's eyes gleaming deep red.

"What right do you have to enter former Hale territory and current McCall territory?" He fixes them with a smug look and expects them to falter but they only laugh, even Cat and Kol who are tending to their Mate

"I'm going to assume you have an emissary, ask him about the Mikaelsons. He's sure to give you an earful." Elijah's deep voice is confident.

"Listen to my brother's words as it is for your own benefit. As I was saying, you are not to harm Stiles in any way, physically or emotionally. If you do then you're going to be sorry you didn't heed my warning." Klaus' voice is firm.

"Who the hell do you think you are to invade McCall territory, attack us and also threaten us?" Lydia demands, eyes burning with fury.

"Ask your emissary." Cataleya answers simply, dark eyes boring into Lydia's, purple veins under her eyelids pumping with rage and bloodlust. "We should get Stiles home." Her eyes soften when she looks at her siblings who agree. 

Kol gently lifts Stiles in his arms and couldn't resist brushing a feather light kiss on Stiles' forehead. 

The pack snarls and growls at this but Klaus growls louder, with such an intensity that the ground rumbles and the trees shake. Even Scott was stunned at its ferocity.

"If you're as smart as you think you are, you'll heed the warning." Klaus' eyes flicker to Isaac, who hadn't moved from his spot, he didn't contribute to the fight or aid his pack mates at all. 

The Originals speed away from the field, leaving the McCall pack with no idea what to do about them.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

Back at the Mikaelson house, Stiles is lying on Klaus' bed with the Originals sitting around him. 

"Stiles?" Kol runs his hand through his male mate's hair.

"Hmm?" He answers groggily.

"Sweetheart, we want to heal you but we need your permission." Cataleya runs her left index finger over the bruise that sticks out like a sore thumb on his pale skin.

"How?" His eyes are droopy.

"You drink a bit of our blood and it'll fix you right up, but we'll only do it if you're okay with it."

Stiles nods jerkily. "Please. Too much pain."

"Do it." Kol nudges her and she bites down hard enough on the inside of her wrist to draw blood before bringing it to Stiles' lips. Elijah lifts Stiles' head and holds it as the human gingerly sucks away at the blood.

They can see his bruises fading away and hear how much better he's breathing. 

Stiles pulls away from her wrist, brows furrowed as he licks the blood from his lips. His eyes are trained on the bed, deep in thought. 

That's not as disgusting as he thought it would be. 

"So how do you feel?" Elijah asks warily.

"I feel great." They all breathe a sigh of relief.

"How was the blood drinking?"

"It was surprisingly alright, tangy even."

Cataleya gave him a toothy smile. She can let her guard down now that her human mate is well. She still wants to go back and tear into the McCall pack and from the look on Kol's face, he's thinking the same thing.

"So, I'm in the mood for a cuddle." Stiles opens his arms, eyes wide and an unsure pout on his lips as if he would have been told 'no'.

The Originals simply make themselves comfortable on the bed and spend the rest of the afternoon engaging in conversation with their favorite human.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

The McCall pack arrive at the clinic later in the evening, desperate for some information on the Mikaelsons. Scott holds the door open as the others walk through.

"Deaton?" The alpha called out to the emissary.  
The shaven headed man comes out from the back. "Good afternoon everyone." He leads them to a back room and they gather around an examination table. "Where's Stiles?"

Isaac sighs and slinks off to the side away from them.

"Stiles isn't in the pack anymore, we don't want him to be ." Scott huffs out and the dark skinned man just eyes him.

"Very well, what can I do for you?" He begins to mill around the shelves, organizing books and tools.

"What do you know about the Mikaelsons?" Lydia pipes up.

Deaton freezes and walks back to the tables to eye each and every one of them. "The Mikaelsons?"

"Yes, have you heard of them?" Erica is getting irritated and also antsy as Deaton's normally stoic features have gone a tad pale.

"And then tell us, what gives those blood sucking dead leeches the right to come into Beacon Hills."

"Who even are they?" Allison groans. "Fine they're over a hundred years old but that doesn't mean they can just come on our territory whenever they please and attack us."

Deaton watches them all, not at all surprised by their lack of knowledge about their seemingly new threat and also their own territory. "Stop."

They turn to look at him. "The Mikaelsons are not the supernatural creatures you mess with. They aren't just vampires, Scott. They're the Originals."

The pack shoots him looks of confusion as Isaac straightens up in interest.

"What does that mean?" Scott questions. 

"That means that the Mikaelsons are the first vampires ever created, in all of history."  
The pack falters, fear and regret washing over them. 

"Like, the very first?" Isaac's blue eyes are wide.

"Yes." Deaton says simply. "And they aren't a couple hundred years old, Miss Argent, they're over a thousand."

The McCall pack blanches "Thousand year old or not, what gives them the right to come into our territory and attack us?" Lydia fumes.

"The Mikaelsons were the ones who created Beacon Hills, it will always be their territory. They are very good friends with the Hales and had entrusted them to protect the land. It's more their land than yours. But, you are now the alpha Scott and that should mean something to them, they were wrong to attack first."

The pack shifted around uncomfortably, which the bald vet definitely noticed. "They did attack you all first, right?"

"No." Erica mumbles and Deaton let out a loud sigh.

"Then they would have all right to war against you, the Mikaelsons have mellowed out over the years but if someone they care about was put in harm's way then everyone in their path would feel the unfiltered wrath that the Mikaelsons are known to possess."

"Just because they're a thousand doesn't mean we can't kill them." Jackson scoffs. "We just stake them in the heart or decapitate 'em. It shouldn't be that hard." Jackson shrugs easily but there's a part of him that knows it's not going to be easy, his sore ribs are a stark reminder. 

Deaton gives him a look as if he was questioning the ex-kanima's intelligence. "You see the Originals' abilities far exceeds that of any supernatural creature, including werewolves. They're a lot stronger, faster, better senses, they can endure a lot of trauma and would heal in no time, trauma that could kill a werewolf and their healing abilities are faster. You can't kill an Original. You can weaken them, yes, but trying to kill them is futile as nobody knows how. I'm sure you've seen Klaus, the hybrid. That man is not a man to be trifled with. May I ask why you attacked the Originals?"

"Stiles." Isaac says, furrowing his brows in anger.

"Stiles?"

"When we kicked Stiles out, he started hanging around with them and they told us to leave him alone or we won't like it. They must be using him as a blood slave or something." Lydia looks thoughtful.

"You're an idiot if you think that." Isaac growls.

"Excuse me?" Lydia turns to him.

"Watch it." Jackson growls back at him.

"You heard me, Stiles has been coming to school happy for like the past month and a half. If he's a slave, then he's the happiest slave I've ever seen."

"Stiles is no slave, I'll assure you. They simply care about him and want to protect him. Just because you failed to do it doesn't mean others will fail as well. If they did have bad intentions, it would have been known. The Originals are more in tune with their emotions than anyone or anything."

"So they're just royally pissed that we kicked him out of the pack?" Erica snorts.

"No, they're pissed because you beat the crap out of him." Isaac proclaims.

"Is there something you wanna say Isaac?" Scott spins around to glare at the taller beta.

"You know damn well I do!" Isaac's eyes flare gold.

"Well?" Jackson makes a 'Get on with it' gesture with his hands.

"It's the same thing I've been saying for half a year!"

"What, that you don't like how we treat him?" Erica mimics the words he uses almost every single day.

"Exactly!" Isaac raged. "You keep saying it's for the best, but how is beating him to a fucking pulp for the best?"

"It's not like you did anything about it!" Boyd shoots back.

"That's bullshit and you know it, you all know it. Every single time you decide you wanna hurt him, I always tell you no, every time I see you beating him up, and go to intervene you always stop me!"

"Because, I'm the alpha and I know what's best!" Scott roars, red eyes boring into Isaac's beta gold ones. The blonde refuses to back down this time.

"How can you still stand here and say that?"

"Isaac, back down. Now!" Scott orders.

"No. I have something to say and I wanna say it, you always harp on about how we have the right to say what we feel and I'm saying it. You treat Stiles like shit, always have and I will take responsibility for my actions and say that I did nothing to help at times. Now that someone is treating Stiles like he deserves to be treated, you're gonna get all upset. You know what I think? I believe that you don't even really want him back, you're just pissed cause someone has him and is taking care of him. All of this, is just you staking your claim on him like he's a toy. He's not, he's a person, one of the nicest ever and he had done everything for us, despite how we all treat him!" Isaac is breathing deeply, he shuts his eyes briefly and when he reopened them they were back to their original baby blues. He pushes off the wall and heads for the door.

"Isaac," Scott calls out. "Where are you going?"

"To do what I've been wanting to do forever. Apologize to him."

"Like hell you are!" Scott reaches out to grab his shoulder. "You're staying here."

Isaac gives a resigned sigh. "No Scott, I'm not."

"So what," Jackson fumes. "You're gonna turn your back on the people who gave you a better life, for some human?" He sneers.

Isaac looks appalled and chuckles lowly, he's pissed. "None of you gave me a better life, Derek did and even before all this," He drops his claws and looks at it, eyes glowing again. "Stiles was my friend, he was the only one who noticed me. So, yes I'm swallowing my pride and going to beg for forgiveness." Isaac shrugs Scott's arm off and starts to walk away again.

"If you walk away, you don't come back." Scott says and everyone else flinches.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Allison whispers.  
Scott ignores her and continues. "If you leave you're out of the pack. You'll be an omega."

"I'd rather be an omega than your beta." Isaac walks out, slamming the door behind him and it was then they could feel Isaac's pack bond deteriorating until it was no more.

Scott knocks a glass off the counter. "I want those things off my territory!"

"It's basically theirs." Deaton speaks, not at all phased by Scott's tantrum. "They gave the Hales permission to the territory, not you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Erica snaps. 

"It means, since Derek being the last Hale, has left and you have taken over, they didn't give you permission to the territory and that they can very well force you off of it. Trust me, they're being generous to you. And from what you told me about you attacking first, you all are very lucky to be standing right here, for an Original to kill a werewolf it would be as simple as tying a shoelace. You are the alpha, Scott and I'm just your emissary. I can't tell you what to do but I will offer you this piece of advice; it is better to be standing beside the Mikaelsons than in front of them." Deaton turns his back, focusing on the shelf. The pack took this as a dismissal and left.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

Stiles is curled up on his living room floor, wrapped in a duvet with Klaus on his left and Elijah on his right, Kol and Rebekah are by his feet with Cataleya by his head, her hands dropping occasionally to run through his hair. They're watching 'The Man From U.N.C.L.E." but Stiles was feeling so damn comfortable that he was about to drift off. 

He jolts when he feels them all stiffen. "What, what's wrong?"

"The fucking nerve they have!" Cataleya jumps up. 

"Who?" Stiles sat up. "Leya, what's the matter?"

"It's those mutts, one of them is coming, but our lovely sister is going to meet them halfway." Klaus flashes her a devious grin which she wholeheartedly returns. 

She speeds out the house and down the street, stopping in front of a startled Isaac. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't sink my teeth in your pretty, pretty little neck."

"You have all right to." Isaac bows his head. "I need to see Stiles."

"Over my undead body!" She crossed her arms.

Isaac shudders at the ferocity in her voice but says nothing for she has all right to react this way. "I want to see Stiles so I can apologize to him for what I did and how I treated him. I never physically harmed him, neither did I do it emotionally. I always told them to stop but they never listened, I tried to intervene but was held back and forced to submit by Scott but I could've done more because I will admit that I didn't stick up for him but I should've and I would like the chance to tell him that."

Cataleya's facial expression didn't change but she turned her head slightly, eyes never leaving him. "Make one wrong move and you're done for good. Hold on." She begrudgingly takes the werewolf's hand and zooms back to Stiles' house. "The minute he wants you to leave, you get out."

Isaac nods, too nervous to dwell on the rush he felt from moving so quickly. "Okay."

Cataleya rolls her eyes before stepping inside. "Wait here." She walks in and Stiles stands up.

"Where did you go?"

"Someone wants to see you." Her face darkens and he nods warily at the stormy look on his vampire's face. Yes, his.

"Get in here!" The youngest Original hisses and Isaac steps in slowly.

Stiles' eyes widen before he takes a step back, his back hitting Elijah's chest and the muscular Original, wraps an arm around his waist, squeezing it in a comforting gesture. "What's he doing here?"

"I came to apologize and to ask you to forgive me." Isaac licks his lips.  
Stiles laughs bitterly. "Did the pack send you?"

Isaac frowns. "I came here alone."

"Why?"

"To talk to you. I need to apologize for everything I did."

"Won't your alpha be mad at the fact that you're trying to make peace with the irrelevant human?" Stiles crosses his arms. 

Isaac flinches at the biting tone in his voice. "I don't have an alpha anymore." He admits. 

"What?"

"You heard me." He speaks confidently.

"Is he lying?" He turns to look at the vampires behind him, face void of emotion. (Tehee Void. Void!Stiles was so fucking hot. OMFG Fuck me up daddy! That is all)

"No." Rebekah answers, but she and her siblings are still eyeing the blonde werewolf distrustfully.

"Did he kick you out?" Stiles shows a glimmer of sympathy in his gaze but it's gone before Isaac could notice.

"Yes and no. I told him that I couldn't stand by and watch them treat you like that anymore and they kept on saying it was for the best. The more I heard it the more it made me feel sick that Scott thought that hurting you was for the best. I'm not going to say I played no part in this because while I did tell them to stop hurting you, I never really did much else to defend you and for that I really am sorry, Stiles."

"That still doesn't explain why you're not Pack anymore."

"I told him I was done being part of their bully parade and was coming here to apologize and he said that if I walked out the door I'm not supposed to come back and that I won't be part of the pack anymore and I'd be an omega and I told him I'd rather be an omega than his beta. They were also saying that I will be turning my back on them, the people who gave me a better life and I told them that they didn't, it was Derek and that even before all this, none of them noticed me, no one except you, you were my friend first, Stiles and I just threw what you did for me back in your face. Look, I'm not here to ask for your forgiveness; actually, yes I am but I can totally understand if you never do forgive me or trust me ever again. What I'm here for is to let you know how absolutely sorry I am for not standing up to them for you and if you don't accept my apology, that's cool too, but I needed to let you know how sorry I am." Isaac finishes, a small sniffle leaving his nose as he breaks eye contact with Stiles.

Stiles blinks the tears from his eyes and turns around to see that the Originals' face had softened a bit as they looked at him in slight awe. Slight.

"You gave up your place in the pack just so you could apologize to me?" Stiles is honestly shocked. Stiles knew how much Isaac really wanted to fit in and to know that he gave up the pack for him made him feel good. 

"What if Stiles decides not to forgive you?" Kol tests him.

"Then I would respect his decision, I still wouldn't have regretted leaving the pack anyway."

Stiles turns back to his vampires who nod with a small smile. They can tell he's genuine, but that doesn't mean that they fully trust him. They won't let the two of them be alone until he actually gains Stiles' trust back.

"Isaac," Stiles sighs. "I'm shocked that you left the pack to come apologize to me. I do accept your apology pup and it's because you're my favorite why I forgive you, but I don't trust you, not again."

"Then I'll do everything I can to earn it back, no matter how long it takes, you're worth it to me, Stiles. You always made sure I was comfortable and stayed up with me for nights on end to help me study and you helped me with all the nightmares and held me when I cried. You've made me special hot chocolate with exactly eight marshmallows, five colored ones and three white ones because even though it tastes the same, it looked prettier when it melted and made me feel like I was drinking rainbows. The least I can do is make you feel like you can trust me again. You deserve it and more and I hope you give me the chance to help make you see that you deserve the world. They see you for the wonderful person you are and while I absolutely regret what I did, I'm glad that you have them looking out for you."

Stiles sniffles, the tears are falling freely down his red cheeks. He gives the tall, blonde boy a wobbly smile. "For fuck sake Isaac, come here my stupid, curly haired puppy!" Stiles opens his arms.

Isaac looked hesitant. "Are you sure?"

Cataleya coughs to hold in her coo. She finds it sweet that he was asking. Honestly, she was moved by his words and how sincere he is. But, it could all just be words he doesn't mean and he's just going to hurt her mate again. She'll kill him this time if he does, though.

Isaac walks slowly into Stiles' embrace, visibly calming down when he's engulfed by Stiles' scent tenfold.

"Thank you, Isaac."

"I'm sorry, Stiles."

Nobody saw it coming when Isaac drags his claws down Stiles' back.

Ha Sike.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! Isaac didn't really hurt Stiles in the end. I said sike 😭😂

Isaac and Stiles are sitting in the Mikaelson library, this one here in Beacon Hills is a much smaller version than the one they have in New Orleans but it'll do. Isaac has been to their house approximately eight times and he's still finding out new things about it.

It was after the Originals had told the curly haired omega their story that they ended up in the library. Stiles had also found out that this is one of their four homes. He found out about the Mikaelson Plantation, the Mikaelson Compound and the Mikaelson family mansion in Mystic Falls.

Stiles' legs are perched in Isaac's lap as they read from different books about The Civil War. To Stiles' surprise, Isaac has been keeping to his word and is working to get back on his good side. The blonde wolf has always been his favorite and he may have fibbed when he said he didn't trust him, he does. He really does. Isaac has been there for him in the past to help get him out of sticky situations and that's more than he could say about Scott ever since he became an Alpha. 

"I was wondering where you two ran off to." Kol brushes his fingers across the back of Stiles' neck when he approaches the two lounging in the chair.

"We're researching." Stiles grins up at the impish Original just as his other mate announces her presence with the clack of her heels.

She runs her fingers through the human's hair before using it to tip his head back so she can press a kiss to his plump lips. "Hello, love." She murmurs against his lips.

Isaac blinks at this with wide blue eyes and his mouth drops open when Kol leaves a seemingly bruising kiss on Stiles' lips right after. 

"Whoa." He whispers and Cataleya raises a brow.

"See something you like, wolf?" Klaus speeds in, licking his lips before smirking. A move that Isaac tracks with rapt attention.

"Leave him alone, Nikki." Stiles comes to his rescue when he sees the golden wolf blush.  
Now, what do we have here? Stiles thinks.

Rebekah comes in, with Elijah trailing gracefully behind. Burgundy sweatpants hang low on his hips, his hair is damp and he smells of cinnamon soap and Old Spice.

Elijah feels truly comfortable at home with his siblings and Stiles to be in this much state of undress. Isaac too after a while, when he realizes his intentions of making peace with Stiles are honest and if he finds the slightly lingering looks the Omega wolf gives him flattering, well that's just his business now isn't it?

"Marcel wants me to stop by for a few days and I want to catch up with Finn and Freya. Which reminds me, we should arrange a trip so Stiles and Babywolf can come with us and see our kingdom."

"I second that!" Stiles jumps up. Hearing stories about his vampire friends' lives are always interesting and New Orleans is one of the most popular cities in the world, so he'd be honored to see the place that they helped build from the ground up.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Klaus adds. "Do be safe, sister dear."

Rebekah gives him a small smile before moving to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Careful Niklaus, your ability to care is showing."

"That would be just dreadful, now wouldn't it?"

Rebekah rolls her eyes as she proceeds to wipe her lipstick stain from Elijah's cheek after she went to kiss him too. She gives Cataleya a simple peck on her lips, Kol a kiss on his cheek, Stiles gets one on his nose and Isaac gets a kiss on his forehead, along with an affectionate hair ruffle.   
She speeds off to pack for her impromptu trip before coming back to say her final goodbyes and then zooming out of the house.

"So what are you two researching?" Klaus leans over the part of the couch where Isaac was sitting and the blonde wolf takes a discreet sniff of the intimidating Original. It isn't that discreet since Cataleya sees and has to stifle a giggle. 

"Um, we're researching the significance of the Civil War and its impact on the parties involved."

"And you decided to read about it," The petite female swings herself onto the couch, the action causes her breasts to jump and boy oh boy did Isaac get an eyeful since the top she's wearing gives a delightful view of her cleavage.

"...saac!"

"Huh, what?" The wolf tears his eyes away from the smooth and sensitive skin.

"If you're done staring at Cat's breasts, I'd like them to tell the story of the Civil War, because quite frankly the only one I care about was the one in Marvel."

Isaac blushes fiercely and sneaks a glance at Kol who has an intrigued look on his face. Cataleya is giggling away with Stiles while Elijah merely chuckles.

Klaus pats Isaac's shoulder. "Gotta be sneakier than that Wolfie."

"Stop embarrassing him." Cataleya runs a finger down his cheek.

What Isaac had come to realize is that the Originals are touchy as fuck, more so than his former pack, and their touching looked a tad more risque. He has seen Stiles making out with Cataleya and Kol on several occasions and even Cataleya and Kol making out with each other, he'd been meaning to ask Stiles what it was about but always ended up feeling like it wasn't his place.

"Okay so the Civil War..."

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

"Isaac, it'll be okay." Klaus reassures as he drives him and Stiles to school.

Since leaving the pack, Isaac had taken a week and a half off from school to recuperate, him leaving his pack did affect him the next day but Stiles was right there to help. He had even moved out of Scott's house and in with Stiles, well after the sheriff showed him what the barrel of his gun looked like.

"You're with us now Blondie, it's time for you to start reveling in it." Cataleya turns to them from the passenger seat.

"She's right." Stiles pats his knee.

Klaus frowns as the beating of Isaac's heart grows faster as they turn into the parking lot of Beacon Hills high.

Stiles squeezes the Omega wolf's hand before stepping out of the car.

Cataleya ruffles Isaac's curls before pressing a comforting kiss to his forehead. "Come here, hot lips." She turns to Stiles.

"Lay it on me." Stiles grinned before pulling the girl closer to him, his arms wrap around her waist as her fingers thread through his hair, pulling lightly. Their lips meet in a touch starved manner and Stiles draws a moan from the vampire when he sucks on her tongue gently.

Klaus laughs heartily at the lock of utter shock on the faces of the students; Stiles' lip lock with his little sister is quite a sight to behold.

Isaac clears his throat with a smirk and the two break apart, kiss bitten lips proudly on display.

"We'll finish this later." Cataleya winks and Stiles reddens at the hungry look in her eyes.

Klaus pulls Isaac into a hug. "You and I need to have a word later. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

"Very well then. You both have a good day." He wishes and winks daringly at Scott who's glaring over at them. Cataleya just stares hard at Lydia, who's shooting her murderous looks until the strawberry blonde has no choice but to back down.

Isaac and Stiles walk into school and the siblings wait until their forms disappear before driving off. Cataleya waits until they're out of the hearing range of the wolves before turning to Klaus. "I'm assuming this 'talk' is about you asking to be his alpha?"

"You know there's a reason why you're my favorite."

"Miss me with that bullshit Nik, I heard you tell Frey the exact same thing over the phone last week." Cataleya brings up.

"All my siblings are my favorites." Klaus replies without hesitance. 

"Bull. Shit. And why don't you just tell Isaac you're his Mate? I mean, you've known since the first time you saw him."

Another perk of being an Original is that if their Mate is supernatural, they know way before them. Isaac hasn't realized yet, it's both a blessing and a curse. Cat and Kol haven't even gotten around to properly defining their relationship with Stiles, much less tell him that he's their Mate.

"Have you and Kol told Stiles?"

"Shut up."

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

"When do you think we should tell Stiles?" Cataleya detaches her lips from Kol's.

"I don't wanna overwhelm him, maybe we should kind of ease him into it. We should all go out on a date, so we can let him know that whatever is blossoming between us is all for the long run and not just a fling." Kol explains and his female Mate nods in agreement.

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good. Can I fuck you now?" Kol lifts his mate and speeds her over to the largest mahogany table in the study. He steps in the space between her legs before hitching them up so they are wrapped around his hips.

Her hands grip his biceps as his fangs drop and attach themselves into the junction between her neck and shoulder. Kol uses the crook of his elbows to grab her behind the knees and pull her flush against him. His hard on is pressing right against her already dripping core. 

The slight sting of his fangs breaking her skin causes her to let out a drawn out moan, licking her lips as Kol pushes her head to the side to get better access.

Cataleya's fingers bunch up the back of his black Henley before tearing the fabric from his body, his toned and tanned torso on display. Her eyes take in the planes of his stomach and chest, her fingers not far behind, tracing the bumps off his abs. A soft smile graces her face when he shivers under her touch.

He pauses to cup her jaw and presses a sweet kiss to her forehead. "The things you do to me." His fingers trail up her skirt and slip beneath the hem. Cataleya bites her lip in anticipation, aching for his fingers to come in contact with her heat. She whines as his fingers brush against her soaked folds, thankful for the touch yet frustrated as that isn't where she wants him to be. "Kol." She whimpers desperately, wriggling her hips in an attempt to get him to move his hands. 

"Yes, baby girl?" The youngest male Original's lips twitch up in a pleased smirk.

"Touch me please." She whispers on his lips, pulling him in for a feverish kiss as his middle and ring finger delves into her tight cunt. Her juices coat his finger as his ring bumps against her clit causing a curse of pleasure to fall from her lips.

Cataleya needily protests when he removes his fingers but gasps when his lust black eyes hold contact with hers while he sucks his slick coated fingers into his mouth. Her taste tingles on his tongue before he's kissing her hard, pushing his tongue in her mouth so she knows how good she tastes. 

"Kol, fuck me please." She begs and that was all Kol needed to hear before ripping the skirt from her body, the leather pieces falling to the floor and it's quickly followed by her tank top.

Kol's greedily eyes her mostly naked body. They take in the luscious swell of her breasts, her tummy, her thighs that are being engulfed by his hands and her legs that disappeared behind him and wrapping his hips in a sinful vice grip and the imprint of her wet pussy outlining through the skimpy dark blue panties she's wearing.

He grinds his achingly hard cock against her clothed entrance and if he didn't wanna fuck her so bad right now, he would have considered edging her. 

She unbuckles his pants as he reaches up to pull at her taut nipples. Pushing it down along with his boxers, her hand grips him lightly, stroking when she feels his hot mouth close around one of her breasts. 

"Fuck, Kol!" She mewls when his fangs scrape against her sensitive nipple. His other hand grips her other breast, alternating between kneading it and rolling the nipple between his fingers.

She pumps his dick in quick strokes, thumbing the slit occasionally. Precum dribbles down her fingers and she keeps eye contact as she stops jerking him off to suck her fingers off. 

"Shit." He curses as his tongue darts out to lick his taste of her lips. "Any other time I would love to have your beautiful lips stretching around my cock, but right now I really want to fuck you." He rips the thin and now tattered fabric and flings it behind him, not caring where it landed; he only cares that it's off and that she's completely, utterly and deliciously exposed before his eyes. 

"You are so beautiful."

She kisses him lovingly as he pulls her in, the head of his cock right against her entrance. She shudders and gasps as he slowly pushes into her. Her nails dig into the skin of his biceps as he continues to ease himself into her at an agonizingly slow pace.

She leaves biting kisses along his jawline, going down to his neck. She uses her tongue and her fangs to suck a mark into his neck. They both sigh blissfully when he's buried to the hilt. Her tight cunt engulfing his dick is enough to have him grunting softly as he begins rolling his hips. Kol thumbs her clit, causing her to bite down hard on his shoulder.

"Kol, faster!"

He buries his face in her neck and she twines her fingers in his hair and yanks it when he picks up his pace and starts to pound into her. She screams out his name and claws at his back, eyes rolling when she feels his teeth clamp down on her nipple.

Kol leans up and wraps a hand around her throat when he feels her walls clench deliciously around his cock. The choked off sound she makes along with her fingernails sinking deep enough to break the skin is enough to cause the familiar tightening in his stomach.

"Cat... babe, I'm gonna-"

"I know, me too." She whimpers and bites her lips when the head of his cock brushes against that one spot that makes her brain short circuit. 

"Fuck, do that again."

Kol shifts his hips, the tip of his dick slamming against the bundle of nerves again and again. Her body shakes and she sees white hues dance behind her eyes as her orgasm wracks her frame. 

Cataleya involuntary clenches around Kol's cock and she feels him pulse inside her, followed by a rush of warmth as he cums inside her. 

Kol relaxes in her embrace before a moment. She grabs his face and stares into his eyes as they pant heavily. Cat hums when Kol pulls out, his sensitive cock is coated in her slick and his cum.

The smell of their combined scents are tantalizing, the blissed out look on her face and her heaving chest is enough to make him want to take her again for much rougher round two.

Cataleya drops her head onto his bare and sweaty shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too,Teya." He kisses her red cheeks.

"How come we're always this mushy after sex?" Cataleya asks as she plays with her mate's fingers.

"I don't know, but we can't be douchebags most of the time, so the change is good."

Cataleya makes a sound of agreement "Shower and then cuddle?"

Kol smiles fondly . "Of course, it's what we always do right after sex, why break tradition?" He gathers all the discarded clothes before lifting Cataleya and speeding off to the bathroom.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

Later that day, Stiles and his Mates are curled up on the couch watching television. Klaus is in his room talking with Isaac and Elijah was upstairs doing whatever it is Elijah does.

"How was school?" Kol is playing 'Connect the Dots' with the moles on Stiles' face as the human lies across their laps.

Stiles shrugs. "It was okay for the most part except when Scott and Jackson were trying to fuck around with Issac. They were making fun about him being an Omega with Scott threatening to make him leave Beacon Hills since he doesn't have an alpha."

"You know that we would have a say in that right?" Cataleya points out.

"I know."

"Good." The teen vampire nods. "So McCall can take his alpha status and shove it up his girlfriend's p-"

"Guys!" Isaac runs in, tumbling over the couch and landing gently on Stiles. He's wearing a large grin, his curls nearly covering his eyes. "I have something to tell you."

"CAT, KOL! WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP FUCKING IN THE STUDY!"

"Klaus just asked to be my alpha!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so things will start to pick up from here so I think it's time for the disclaimer.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Okay, so the Originals all fuck each other and they're all polyamorous. If that's not your thing, stop reading. Just jump ship right here. I know it's not for everyone so that's why I'm giving a warning because I don't want any disrespectful comments about me or my readers who like it. Got it? I will light you up, I'm not afraid. 
> 
> With that being said, enjoy!

"We're all bored, we're all so tired of everything." Stiles sings. 

"We wait for trains that just aren't coming." Isaac jumps in. "We show off our different scarlet letters."

"TRUST ME MINE IS BETTER!" They belt out together.

"We're so young, we're on the road to ruin. We play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing." Stiles picks up as he rinses off a serving spoon. 

"We cry tears of mascara in the bathroom," Isaac flips his hair. "Honey, life is just a classroom."

"AHAH AHH AHH!" They began jumping up and down, limbs flailing in time to the beat off the song. "BABY, I COULD BUILD A CASTLE OUT OF ALL THE BRICKS THEY THREW AT ME AND EVERYDAY IS LIKE A BATTLE, BUT EVERY NIGHT WITH US LIKE A DREAM. BABY WE'RE THE NEW ROMANTICS. COME ON, COME ALONG WITH ME, HEARTBREAK IS THE NATIONAL ANTHEM WE SING IT PROUDLY!" They yell that part as they dance around the large kitchen, while getting the last of the food ready.

"WE'RE TOO BUSY DANCING TO GET KNOCKED OFF OUR FEET," Stiles grabs the new Mikaelson beta and they begin waltzing as the catchy Taylor Swift tune adds to their happiness.

"BABY, WE'RE THE NEW ROMANTICS THE BEST PEOPLE IN LIFE ARE FREE!" They finish when Isaac quickly dips Stiles and they fall to the floor in giggles, their faces red and chests heaving with breathy gasps.

"So are we going to be eating anytime soon or are we all going to be singing Taylor Swift for the rest of the night?"

Their heads snap up at the sound of the sheriff's voice in the archway. Both start to blush when they see all The Originals standing there, Kol with a video camera in hand and his signature smirk on his face.

"Definite blackmail material." Klaus turns to the older Stilinski. "Don't you think, Sheriff?"

"Stiles is a bit of a smartass, so yes."

Stiles makes a betrayed sound. "Thanks for the back up dad."

"Anytime. Can I eat now?" John put his hands on his hip.

"You're all impatient for a man who's only getting potato salad and rice." Stiles gets a smug look on his face when his father splutters.

"I'd like to point out how much of a travesty that is," Cataleya rests a hand on the Sheriff's shoulder. "That roast smells heavenly and as a hardworking man, he deserves at least a quarter of it."

The sheriff makes a sound of agreement. "Listen to the pretty girl you have a crush on Stiles. I deserve at least a quarter."

"Ohh Stiles," Cataleya coos. "You have a crush on me?" The Original female waggles her eyebrows making her human mate blush deeper.

"Shut up, Cat. Dad, you will get two slices, that's all and no beer, so don't even ask."

"I sometimes get a bit confused as to who the parent is."

"Story of my life."

"We're not quite done yet, shoo!" Stiles flashes the towel at them until they all go back into the living room, leaving Stiles and Isaac to tend to their cooking.

"So, what's it like having Klaus as an Alpha?"

"It's been great so far, he's a lot nicer than Scott I can tell you that. We've been training a bit and he's going to have Tyler and Hayley come over soon so we can meet properly."

Tyler and Hayley are Klaus' other betas. Tyler Lockwood used to live in Mystic Falls with the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan; old friends of the Mikaelson siblings, but he and now Hayley live on the compound in New Orleans with Finn and Freya.

"Do you think he'd turn you?"

Isaac shrugs, eyes focused on the carrot he's cutting up. "I don't know and it doesn't matter to me. Do you think Cat and Kol will turn you?"

"Why would they?"

Isaac has to scoff at the look of genuine concern on Stiles' face. "You three are practically together."

Stiles gulps and averts his eyes from Isaac's smug blue ones. "What's your point?"

"My point, genius, is that it sort of gives them a right to do it."

"Stop reading Twilight, it doesn't give them a right to do anything."

"But I-"

"Hush." Stiles swats at him. "Go rotate the beef."

"Yes, honey."

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

"Do you think we should tell them soon?" Klaus asks his youngest siblings after the sheriff and the boys leave. 

"I think we should." Kol voices. Earlier, they could tell Stiles became a little subdued after his conversation with Isaac.

"We should tell them, see how they take it first and then we can go from there, I don't want to force everything on them. Hearing that they're going to be mated to us for life might scare them off, we're a handful." Cataleya giggles.

Kol smiles fondly before speaking. "They had to have known that wolves have mates too."

"Yes little brother, but with vampires it's going to be much longer."

"Do you think they would be ready for yet, that the sheriff would be ready for that?" Cataleya's eyes frantically roam over Kol and Klaus' faces in worry.

Kol pulls his mate into his lap and kisses her temple. "Stop worrying, you'll get wrinkles."

"A little too late for that." Cataleya flicks him. "Nikki, can we cuddle?"

"I'm a grown man, I don't cuddle." Klaus states in a bored tone.

"Isaac likes to cuddle." Elijah shouts from somewhere downstairs.

"Elijah brother, how do you know that?"

"The boy's a walking koala, you'd be blind if you didn't notice." Cataleya put in. "He practically sticks to you like glue, big brother."

"He's like a plush toy, both of them are." Rebekah runs a finger down Klaus' cheek. Elijah and Rebekah had entered the room for the interesting conversation. "Please don't pout it brother darling and besides, I think our little Isaac possesses a trait I think you'd enjoy."

Klaus raises a perfectly arched brow. "And what might that be?"

"Isaac has developed a slight...attraction to all of us and we know how much you like sharing with us, big brother." Rebekah smiles sweetly and Elijah smirks from behind his wine glass.

Klaus chuckles. "No, I know what you're thinking Rebekah. Not yet, he has to say 'Yes' to being my mate first and accept our... lifestyle before anything like that can happen." Klaus kisses his younger sister's cheek.

"I know you're just dying to have his head between your legs sister dear, but do be patient." Elijah teases and the blonde rolls her eyes at her suit-clad brother.

It's not hard to tell that the Originals are quite different. Even though Rebekah and Marcel are mates, she still has sexual relationships with her siblings and so does Marcel and them, this has been going on for centuries. Since Cataleya and Kol have found Stiles and Klaus has found Isaac, they haven't been engaging in any sex with their siblings and their friends and partners as it wouldn't feel right to do without their permission and their lack of knowledge on their particular bond with each other.

But, tomorrow would be the day where they ask Stiles and Isaac if they would accept them as mates. Klaus, Kol and Cat have the special day planned out. Neither is over the top; simple but special is what they had decided to go for.

Kol stands up, fingers laced with Cataleya's. "Does anyone feel like going for a swim?"

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

"Stiles, time to wake up." The human yawns sleepily and swings his arm across the person's waist, cheek resting on their shoulder. His other guest is running fingers through his messy hair.  
"Rebekah, Elijah; not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here? You know Sundays are my 'sleep til noon'."

"We have orders from our baby brother and sister to help you get ready for today." Rebekah informs and she watches as he sits up and rubs his eyes. He reminds her of a baby bird.

"What's today?"

"Cataleya and Kol are taking you out this evening." Rebekah squeals in excitement as Elijah smiles at the elated look on Stiles' face.

"Really?" His eyes twinkle. 

"Yes, come on, up you get. Go shower and eat, you have quite a lot in store for you today." Rebekah claps her hands as Elijah lifts him gently off the bed and starts pushing him toward the bathroom. "If you need anything just yell."

"He can get his pants off just fine, Beks."

"You know, I'm getting really tired of your shit, Elijah."

"I've been tired of your doo-doo for centuries Rebekah." Elijah grins goofily at her and she snorts out a loud laugh.

"Well that's attractive." Stiles snickers from the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, who got so drunk that they face planted into the toilet?"

"You promised you weren't gonna bring that up again!" Stiles yelps around his toothbrush.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

"No." Rebekah didn't even look up from Elijah's nails. They're both sitting in a chair by the change room as Stiles tries on outfit after outfit at the mall. 

"You didn't even look."

"I don't have to look to know that it's dreadful, but I'll humor you. Lijah, darling, is it dreadful?"

"Positively dreadful."

"I hate you all, we've been at this for almost three hours, can I get something to eat?"

"Not until we find you something ravishing to wear, now march your cute tush back in there and go try on the rest of the clothes." Rebekah orders.

Stiles pouted but gave her a mock salute. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles Stilinski is not nervous at all, he's really not. He's not pacing holes into his floor as he waits for Cataleya and Kol to arrive. That's absurd.

"Stiles, love, could you please calm down?"

"I am calm." He alternates between chewing on his lips and thumbnail.

Rebekah gives him a reassuring smile. "Oh come here you." The blonde vampire pulls him in for a hug, his body rigid with nerves as she rubs his back. "Everything is going to be fine, it's just a date with Kol and Cat. You look hot and I'm sure they will too, which means you should just relax and go have a good time, don't overthink this."

"Was Isaac this nervous earlier?"

"Yes, but Finn and Freya reigned him in and now he's out with Klaus having fun."

The other two Mikaelson siblings came by for the occasion, they were ecstatic to hear that their younger siblings were taking out their mates to ask if they would accept them.

The doorbell rang and no, Stiles did not squeak. "No one's home, come back tomorrow."

"Stiles!" Elijah and Rebekah exclaim in exasperation.

He shuffles over to the door and opens it, his breath catching when Cat and Kol simultaneously smile at him. "Hi."

"Hey, what's cooking good looking?" They greet simultaneously, a planned effort to help Stiles' nerves dissipate and it seems to work as peals of laughter leave his mouth.

"How long did it take you two to get that right?"

"Twenty minutes." Kol confesses as he and Cataleya grin at each other.

"I know what you were trying to do just now and I'd like to kiss you for it." Stiles admits with a bashful smile and the two youngest Originals swooned.

"Ladies first."

Cataleya nudges Kol. "That's your cue then."

Stiles shakes his head and pulls Cataleya in by her waist, planting a kiss on her lips. He sucks her bottom lip in his mouth before pulling away.

"Hello to you too, sugar lips." She greets in a daze. 

Stiles chuckles before turning to Kol who was already looking at him lovingly. "Ready for yours?"

The youngest Original male shrugs. "Lay it on me, hot lips." He gently pulls Stiles in by the neck, connecting their lips and nipping on the human's lower lip between kisses.

"Are you planning on eating the food or him?"

"Both." Cataleya answers.

"If we're lucky." Kol adds and both their eyes flash briefly at a blushing Stiles.

"Off you go, children." Elijah pushes Stiles gently through the door. "Be home at a suitable hour." He and Rebekah wiggle their fingers as a wave before shutting the door on them.

As the two walk down the driveway, Stiles uses the opportunity to look at them. Kol is wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark red button up with the sleeves rolled up. Cataleya is wearing a dark purple strapless dress and her hair is up in a loose bun. He's come to learn she likes purple and that it looks really good on her.

"So where are we going?" He asks as they stretch out a hand for him to take. Stiles intertwined his fingers with theirs as Cataleya kissed his cheek.

"You'll see. Now, you have two choices. We can drive you to this date or we can run there."

"I've never gotten the chance to properly experience the superhuman speed thing because I was always passed out."

"Running it is then. Are you ready?"

"Hell yes!"

"Then hold on."

Kol and Cataleya speed off, the former with Stiles on his back. The wind picks up and Stiles tightens his grip around Kol hand as they move over the land.

A few seconds later they stop in front of a lake, there's a small white tent that's lit up with pepper lights with a set table under it. The voice of Ari Lennox can be heard playing softly through the speakers.

"Guys," Stiles is stunned. "This is amazing."

"Anything for you." Kol brushes his thumb over Stiles' knuckles before leading both him and Cataleya under the tent and then seating  
them at the table. A black haired male with mischievous, bright blue eyes walk up to the table a few seconds later. 

"Good evening, my name is Damon and I'll be your waiter for this evening, here are the menus." He hands them each a menu before brushing a hand through Kol's hair and then brushing his fingers down Cat's cheek in a friendly gesture before winking at Stiles. "Mr. Stilinski, may I just say that you look absolutely ravishing."

"Say anything else that's not food related and I'll tear out your liver." Cataleya threatens, her eyes never leaving the menu in front of her.

Stiles laughs while Kol grins proudly. "That's our girl."

They engage in conversation varying between different topics and Stiles damn near has a culinary induced orgasm when he tasted the food that his Mates had their friends help prepare. Stiles didn't think he'd enjoy lobster and fried fish with festival this much. They wash it down with a bottle of red wine that has been aging in the cellar of the compound for god knows how long.

The three are now sitting on the pier just looking out into the darkness of the lake, Stiles is sitting between them with his head resting on Kol's shoulder and Cat's resting on his.

"Stiles?" Kol calls.

The human hums in response, so comfortable that he was begging to doze off.

"Do you know why Cat and I brought you out tonight?"

Stiles brow furrows as he sits up. "For our first date?"

"Yes and to ask you something. Mieczyslaw Stilinski you are our Mate and we've known since I first saw you in the park. We wanted to tell you sooner but we didn't want to rush anything especially with everything going on with your former pack." Cataleya kisses his shirt clad shoulder.

"We were getting frustrated because we wanted to make you ours, so we could help give you everything you deserve and spend the rest of our lives treating you the way you're supposed to be treated." Kol kisses his head.

They're looking at him with such sincerity, lone honesty dripping from their words. Stiles' eyes are getting a tad misty.

"No measure of time with you will be long enough, but we'll start with forever."

Stiles gives a watery laugh, at both the quote and the silly smile on Cataleya's face. "What happened to not comparing you to Twilight?"

"Just this once we'll accept it. Now, what do you say?"

"Do you, Mieczyslaw Stilinski accept us, Kol and Cataleya Mikaelson as your Mates?"

Stiles 'Awws' at the hopeful looks on their faces, as if there would have been a chance of him saying 'No.' 

"Come here, you dorks. Of course I do. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in a long time."

As they take turns kissing each other, The Originals can feel their bond to Stiles strengthening rapidly. Stiles can't feel the full effects of the bond but he can feel that something has changed, if the increased thump of his heart in his chest is anything to go by.

"Thank you both for accepting me."

"Thank you for accepting us and all that we are." Cataleya ruffles his hair.

"Enough of this sappy shit, who wants to go skinny dipping?"

Yeah, they forgot Damon was here.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles collapses on his bed later that night, staring up at the ceiling with a wide smile on his face. There's a buzzing feeling going on inside him or more like a hum but it made him feel warm inside; maybe it was the bonds that Cat and Kol talked about. 

They said now that he accepts them as Mates, he will be able to sense them and the others and vice versa. However, the Mate bond would be a lot stronger. He can feel what they were feeling and he's only human. His lovers and their siblings felt content, Isaac too. 

Speaking of Babywolf…

"Stiles, can I come in?" Isaac knocks three times. "Stiles?" He asks, repeating the knock. 

Stiles rolls his eyes in amusement before getting up and opening the door.

"No dude, you just messed this whole thing up!" Isaac proceeds to shut the door before leaving three frantic knocks on the wood. "Stiles?"

He knocks three more times. "Stiles?"

The human rests a hand on his hip as he waits for the lanky wolf to finish.

There goes the knocking again. "Stiles?"

Stiles opens the door to see the largest grin he's ever seen on the blonde's face. "Are you through?"

Isaac nods rapidly and it reminds Stiles of a happy pup, well he already is but you get his comparison so hush.

"Good, because you're so not watching Big Bang Theory again." The pale teen pulls Isaac in by the arm before shutting the door behind them.

They looked at each other for a moment before letting out a joyous shriek, arms wrapping around the other in a hug.

"How'd it go?"

"No, you go first!"

"Okay." Isaac moves to sprawl out on the bed, his back arching much like a cat as he stretches while Stiles opts for changing out of his clothes and into his favourite Spider-Man distressed T-shirt and a pair of black sweats.

Blue eyes look at him expectantly. "Ready?"

Stiles waves his hand in a 'Go on' gesture.

"He took me for dinner on a yacht, dinner that he cooked by the way. Did you know that all of them can cook?"

Stiles smiles at the smitten look on his friend's face before nodding. "I did, continue."

"The yacht was theirs by the way and the waiter was an old friend of theirs, Stefan Salvatore. He cooked some pork thing, I couldn't pronounce it but it tasted like I died and went to pig heaven. He even gave me a portrait he drew and painted of me before he told me that I was his Mate. He asked me if I would accept him and then I said yes and Stiles, he gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen in my life. He asked if he could kiss me and then I only nodded because I could hardly open my mouth and then when he did, he had really nice lips that tastes like wine, Stiles I don't even like wine." Isaac clutches a pillow as he takes a quick breath. 

"Take your time."

"Klaus asked if I wanted to go for a swim and I said yes and then he smirked at me and pushed me off the yacht before jumping in after me. We swam around for a while, then he pulled me in for a longer kiss, and then held on to me as we stayed in the water. We even watched the stars before he brought me back here, kissed me on the cheek, and told me he was really elated that I accepted him as a Mate, And oh, last thing, I met Finn and Freya, they were the ones who stopped me from pacing a hole in your floor before Klaus came." Isaac released a breath and then flopped back on Stiles' bed, utterly blissful.

Stiles chuckles. "My turn?" Stiles is practically vibrating in his spot, his fingers drumming on his knees.

Isaac nodd, his curls flopping and eyes wide.   
Stiles smiles before filling Isaac in on the details of his date and the Mikaelson Beta's attention never strayed, his megawatt smile only brightening the more Stiles spoke. He was happy for him, he truly was. 

Stiles gives a lot more than he receives, he gave six hundred to the pack, and would only receive six and he used to take it in stride. Stiles has a heart the size of his Hentai collection, and that's huge.

"Why are you smiling like that? Looks creepy." Stiles shoots him a weird look, it reminded him of the Cheshire cat.

"Because you're a nice guy Stiles, you did a lot for them and me and we should have realized it." Isaac gives the human a sheepish smile while Stiles' expression softened. 

"Well, you realize it now and that's all that matters." Stiles ruffles Isaac's hair with the taller boy leaning into his touch.

"Can we go for a run? I've got a whole bunch of happy energy and I feel like running and rolling around." Isaac admits.

"Want a belly rub too?" Stiles' cackling is cut short when Isaac pushes him off the bed.

"Are we going or not?"

Stiles gets up and slips on some sneakers, changes his shirt and then puts on a red hoodie. No, he's not wearing that color because his hot, vampire boyfriend likes red. "Are you gonna carry me?"

They head downstairs as Stiles shoots a text to his dad that he's going out for a run with Isaac.

"Yeah sure, jump up on my back and relax the whole way."

"Really?" Stiles' smile is hopeful.

"No."

There's the pout. He grabs the keys to his jeep because he really doesn't feel like walking all the way to the preserve just so they could walk through the preserve. Well, he's walking and Isaac's going to run around and chase his tail.

Isaac steps outside first, eyes and nose taking in everything and he falters when he sees what's in front of him. "STILES!"

Stiles runs to the door, hearing Isaac's cry, his heart rate spiking. "What?"

Isaac silently points to the driveway and Stiles doesn't know if he wants to cry or punch Isaac in the dick for scaring him. Two BMWs sit in the driveway with giant red bows sat on top. 

One is a jet black color and the other is blue, the same blue as Stiles' jeep.

"Holy Shit!" Isaac exclaims as he leaves Stiles standing on the porch to go inspect the cars. 

"Stiles, get your ass over here. There's a note."  
Stiles forces his legs to move as he shakily walks over to the pristine car. His fingers run over the shiny paint job, the blue is definitely the same as the one on his trusty jeep. His fingers seize the note; it smells like a mixture of Cataleya's perfume and Kol's cologne; Lolita and Burberry. Two scents he's come to know like the back of his hand.

Hello our handsome mate,  
So, you and Babywolf have found our little surprise. This is one of our mating gifts to you, so you can't return it because you'll break our poor undead hearts. Inside the dashboard you'll find a box with a smaller gift, a family heirloom of sorts, something old to go with something new. 

You also may have noticed that your jeep is missing, it's in your backyard ready for you to drive it whenever you want. Thank you for accepting us again, you already mean the world to us and the world is what we're prepared to give you and more. 

Enjoy your gift, our handsome human, Your mates,

Cataleya and Kol.

PS: The keys are taped to the wheel.

Isaac and Stiles look over at each other as they finish reading the note, eyes a tad misty and their smiles dopey.

"Street race?" Isaac questions, blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

Stiles is very, very tempted to say yes, but they're both hopped on happiness and the thoughts of their Mates, so that would be a bad idea. "I don't think so puppy."

The heart clenching pout he got in return made him want to cuddle the gangly teen and tell him he's sorry for denying him anything. "Don't look at me like that, Lahey. Put the pout away. It's just that we're all happy and shit, we might crash and end up wrapping it around a tree."

Isaac sags a bit but he does agree with him, just thinking of Klaus makes him feel all warm and also makes him want to do somersaults. "You're right, I'm not bringing this beauty anywhere near the preserve. So, the jeep."

Stiles nods. "Let's just take the other gifts out."

They untape the keys and couldn't resist starting it. Stiles wants to salivate all over the interior, it's that awesome. He picks up another note that's taped to the seat.

Let me know when you wanna break in that backseat. -Cat  
Let me know when you wanna break in the hood of the car. -Kol

Stiles' face flames at the bluntness of his Mates, he swallows quite audibly at the feels his cock getting hard at image of Cataleya spread out on the backseat, his head between her long, trembling legs with sweat stuck to her naked, tanned skin and her red painted nails scratching against his scalp and neck.

He groans and tries not to palm himself when he suddenly starts to have the thought of Kol sinking his cock into him as he lays panting on the hood of the car, Kol's hand holding him down by his hip. 

"Jesus." He whispers out just as Isaac opens the passenger door and slides in the  
passenger seat next to him.

"You stink of arousal," Is all he says , but his eyes are glowing gold with want as his hand grips a black box. "I take it Cataleya and Kol said something sexual."

"Yep, Klaus did too?"

"Yeah."

"Cat said something about breaking in the backseat and Kol said something about breaking in the hood of the car and now all I can think about is eating her out and Kol pinning me down and taking me."

Isaac's nostrils flare, his eyes glowing even brighter. "Well shit. Klaus talked about making love on the roof of the car." 

"Let's just open the box before I have to run back inside to rub one out." 

Isaac snickers as Stiles reaches for his box and places it in his lap. They flip open the velvet box and are both met with different pieces of silver jewelry.

Stiles pulls out a chain and attached to it is a silver crucifix with the Mikaelson family crest in the middle of the pendant. Stiles runs his finger over the 'M' and notices a drop of red where the dip in the letter is. He can tell it's been around for quite some time, but still beautiful.

Isaac's gift is a silver, woven bracelet and at the centre is a plate with the Mikaelson family crest on it, a drop of red in the dip of the letter too. "How 'bout we put them on and get out before we start crying?"

"Deal." Stiles slips the chain over his head, Isaac puts his bracelet on his wrist and both pieces of jewelry seemed to glint when it made contact with their skin.

They get out of the car and Stiles locks it before they place the keys to the two cars back inside and get the jeep from the backyard and head to the preserve.

After parking his jeep and getting out, he turns around as Isaac strips himself and shifts, his snout brushing against Stiles' back to let him know he's done. The teen spins around and runs his fingers through the blonde fur on top of the wolf's head before bending down to pick up the clothes, leaving the window of opportunity open for Isaac to lick a slobbery stripe up his face. Stiles sputters before stumbling and falling on his ass in surprise.

The wolf lets out a delighted yip at the annoyed and slightly disgusted look on Stiles' face before stepping between his legs to rub his head all over his face and neck. The human laughs as hands feebly try to bat away the wolf's head. "Let's go, Babywolf. Gotta run off all that energy and sexual frustration. I wonder if Klaus can smell it from here?"

Isaac whins and trots around in a small circle before looking up at Stiles with wide eyes.

The human rolls his. "Oh let's go, you overgrown puppy."

They both run off into the woods, Stiles has gotten a lot faster since he used to run with the pack, he can almost keep up with Isaac but he figures the pup wasn't running at full speed.

"Isaac?" He calls out to the blonde furred wolf when an idea pops into his head.

The wolf stops abruptly and turns his attention to Stiles who had a cheeky grin on his face. "We're playing tag, you're it."

Isaac gets into the signature stance; head low, tail up and before giving Stiles a playful growl and then jerking his head to the side which indicates he's giving Stiles a head start.

Stiles runs off into the night, being careful of upturned tree roots and anything else he might trip over. He can hear Isaac catching up to him and it has his heart pumping and his legs burning as he pushes on, leaves crunching under his shoes. He turns his head to look behind him. "Eat my dust, you furry little- AH FUCK!" 

Stiles tumbles over a small hill and falls on something cold and semi-mushy.

A scream leaves his trembling lips when he realizes what he fell on. Isaac runs up to him, his eyes bugging out and he begins to growl. Right under Stiles is a dead body; its chest is ripped open with bones protruding out and innards exposed to the air. 

The wolf yanks a shocked Stiles up from the corpse and that's when he notices red streaks running all over the alabaster skin, its eyes are white with red streaks as well. There are claws on it too and fangs. A werewolf.

Stiles' chest begins to tighten and his breathing becomes labored the more he looks at the body. He's covered head in its blood, his fingers itch to scratch away at his skin as he clings to Isaac, burying his face in the wolf's neck, chest heaving painfully.

Isaac tips his head back and howls, Stiles flinching at the loudness. The wolf's ears perk up seconds later when he hears the sudden gust of wind and turns to see the Mikaelsons standing in front of them, eyes a glow and fangs dropped. 

Stiles disentangles himself from Isaac and goes into Cataleya and Kol's open arms. The three hug, Kol pulling away first to look over his human Mate.

"What happened?" 

"Isaac and I were running and I tripped over that little hill and fell right on that. Normally, stuff doesn't really scare me but that is messed up and it spooked me, I'm not usually like this."

Cataleya quiets him with a kiss. "It's okay, you don't have to explain. Are you okay, Babywolf?" She turns to the wolf who's nuzzling her older brother, using his scent to calm him.

Pushing Stiles and Isaac behind them, the siblings step forward to inspect the body, all frowning one by one when they realize something.

"What?" Stiles steps between Rebekah and Elijah, pointedly keeping his eyes from the body.

"Well, for one, we've never seen anything like this. Also, it doesn't have a scent; not of decay, not of blood, not of anything." Klaus supplies.

"So you're saying that the chest ripping open, the red streaks and white eyes and the body having no smell whatsoever is something new to you?"

"Yes."

"That's bad right?"

"Very."

"Call your father, we need to get you both out of here right now, we don't know if the thing that did this is still in the preserve."

Stiles nods and takes out his phone to call his dad who answers on the second ring. They speak for a few minutes before he hangs up.

"He's on his way and he says to get me out of here, but someone has to stay with the body 'til he comes."

"I will." Klaus volunteers which causes a now very human and very naked Isaac to cling to him a little tighter, making the hybrid smile. "I'll be alright." He kisses the blonde curls on top of his head before turning to his siblings. "Get him home safe, both of them."

The other Mikaelsons nod, brushing against Klaus before Kol grabs onto Stiles' hand and Elijah grabs on to Isaac's and they speed from the preserve and back to the house.

Upon reaching the house, Stiles immediately heads to the shower, nearly scrubbing himself raw as the blood disappears down the drain. He normally doesn't even flinch at dead bodies anymore but he didn't fall on one before or seen one so grisly.

He sighs and steps out, shutting off the water and quickly dries off to change into his clothes. After throwing away the clothes he was wearing earlier, he finds everyone else laying in Klaus' bed and he worms his way in and gets comfortable. Nobody asks if he's okay because they can tell he isn't, they just move a little closer to him and he gets that feeling again, the bond. He can feel Klaus' bond too, the comforting tug.

He catches Isaac's eyes and they share a small nod before they punch each of the siblings on the shoulder.

"Why'd you do that?"

"What was that for?"

"That tickled."

They sent one to Klaus through the bond.

"That was for the car."

"But you both like them right?"

"I love it!"

"What he said. The jewellery especially."

"I have a question about that." Stiles remembers. "The drop of red on the 'M', is that your blood?" 

Kol starts coughing. 

"It's past your bedtime." Is all Elijah says. 

"This isn't over." Stiles huffs. 

They laze around until Klaus comes back two hours later. After showering, he climbs into the bed and is immediately encased in several limbs. He tells them that he found nothing out of the ordinary that would explain the body, it seemed as if it just dropped out of nowhere.

"We'll figure this out and put an end to it, you both have our word."

That night Stiles and Isaac fall asleep to the comfort of their vampire space heaters.


	11. Chapter 11

"Absolutely not."

"Leya!" Stiles whines and stomps his foot like a petulant child. "Finn, tell her she's being unfair."

The eldest male Original looks up from his book with a sigh. "Kitty, let the boy go to school. He said he's perfectly fine."

Cataleya pouts. "Look at him, he's petrified." They all look at Stiles who just grins and flashes a thumbs up.

"Leya," Stiles walks over to his mate and kisses her forehead before smoothing out the furrow in her brows with his thumb. "I'm okay, really. Isaac and I had a big vampire cuddle fest last night so don't feel so spooked anymore. We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, stop coddling him. He's fine."

"He's not, he should stay with me." She pulls Stiles' head down so it was pillowed against her breasts.

"On second thought, I think I'll stay here with Cat. I'm still feeling pretty shaken up."

Everyone either laughs or rolls their eyes fondly and then Rebekah pries Stiles away from her sister then fixes his hair. "Cat, if you're that worried you can just go with them."

"Screw that. Have a good day at school, boys." She kisses Stiles' already puckered lips before walking up to Isaac and kissing his cheek. "Bye my love, bye Babywolf." 

Stiles kisses Kol goodbye and no, he did not blush when the vampire copped a feel. Isaac kisses his mate goodbye, being mindful of the paint on his hands. Rebekah blows them a kiss and Elijah winks at them.

"It's Finn and Freya's time to give you guys the Mikaelson escort."

So the vampires, the human and the werewolf got into an Audi. Sounds like the start of a terrible joke.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Finn looks at them through the rearview mirror, eyes flicking back to the road seconds later. His siblings had called him and Freya after Stiles and Isaac had fallen asleep and they rushed over and had joined in on the cuddle fest after being briefed on what happened. Stiles and Isaac had woken up, saw them, gave them a sleepy little smile and went right back to sleep. It was endearing.

"We really are." Isaac answers for the both of them this time. "We're obviously gonna see things we haven't seen before and it's going to scare us and last night was one of those times, but you guys helped and we feel a lot better now."

The eldest Original nods. "Alright, we just wanted to make sure. We won't ask again."

Stiles and Isaac smile at the siblings just as they pull into the school and you'd think that the students would be used to seeing Stiles and Isaac show up to school in gorgeous cars driven by equally gorgeous people.

Freya jumps out of the car. "Okay, hugs all around." She gives Stiles a sweet kiss on the cheek before pulling him in for a hug and moves on to Isaac where she kisses his forehead and hugs him as well.

Finn smiles warmly at them before giving them a hug. "If you both need anything, just give us a call and we'll be right over."

They both promise and wave at the eldest siblings as they drive off.

"Oh great. There's more of them." Erica grumbles in irritation and slight fear. Now that she knows what the vampires are capable of, she's a little on edge.

"I'm going to get rid of them." Scott vows and the others gave him a disbelieving look. "To get them out of my territory for good."

"And just what the Hell are we supposed to do," Lydia screeches. "Did you not hear what the hybrid said?"

"I did and I don't care." The Alpha states plainly. 

"I'm getting Stiles back, he was mine first." He growls. 

Allison steps away from her mate and glares at him. "Get him back, you're the one who wanted him to leave. What are you talking about?" 

"Nothing." He storms off down the hall.

"Tell your boyfriend to calm down and get his shit together before I claw his eyes out." Erica threatens before she and Boyd break away from the group.

Allison frowns at the spot where Scott had been standing. Lydia and Jackson on either side of her, wraps an arm around her and walks off down the same path Scott had stomped off.

Stiles and Isaac share a look after the altercation had ended, the blonde wolf telling him the words that had transpired and Stiles' mouth twists into a grimace. "What the hell?"

Isaac looks down nervously and Stiles catches it. 

"Spill it puppy." Stiles pokes the taller male in his ribs.

Isaac sighs. "Scott said he had a reason for kicking you out of the pack but he didn't tell anyone what it was and that all the attacks and the name calling bullshit was just to 'see something'. He's never been the sharpest knife in the drawer."

Stiles forces a chuckle. "Isaac this is insane, first they kick me out of their pack, pick on me and beat me to a pulp to 'see something' and now Scott wants me back."

"Stiles." Isaac wraps his arms around him and he can feel the human shaking with anger and confusion. "You need to calm down before you go Super Sayian."

Stiles slaps his chest. "Don't make me laugh, I'm upset, and didn't Scott just threaten to hurt our mates?"

Isaac's face sours. "It's not like he'll succeed."

"True. Let's go, I need to hit something."  
They are about to leave when Isaac's acute hearing picks up on the sound of police sirens and the sheriff's heartbeat. "Stiles hold on."

The human stops and gives his werewolf friend a questioning glance. "What's up?"

"Your dad's coming."

The sheriff's cruiser drives into the school and parks and then he and deputy Parrish step out. His eyes quickly finds his son's and casts him a look that says he'll tell him later.

Stiles nods discreetly and grabs Isaac's hand, pulling him into the school. They sneak away to the lacrosse pitch and stand in front of each other.

"Want any padding?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Isaac shoots him a wary look.

"Yes I'm sure."

The blonde Mikaelson Beta sighs. "Okay."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Good, just like we practiced."

Stiles' fist shoots out to nail Isaac in the jaw.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

Later in the day, Stiles is lying on Kol and Cat's bed as he waits for his male mate to come out of the shower. Cataleya had gone out with the other siblings while Kol and Klaus had stayed back to be with their mates. The Hybrid is in his room trying to convince his mate to let him paint him.

The mischievous Original emerges from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, body dripping rivulets of water and his hair damp with strands falling in his eyes. Stiles sits up and turns his attention to him, ruffling his spiky hair. He curses softly as he takes in his lover's body with admiring eyes. "Well, hello to you too."

"Hello handsome, did you miss me?"

"Get over here and I'll show you."

Kol's eyes widen in pleasant surprise before he speeds over to the bed and hovers over Stiles. The human's hands wind around his Mate's neck to tangle his fingers in the wet hair before pulling him down to connect their lips in a heated kiss. 

Kol's fangs drop and Stiles' tongue darts out to run along the length of it. The siblings are enjoying how much Stiles loves their fangs. Kol groans in Stiles' mouth and grinds his towel clad hips into Stiles' growing erection.

Stiles whimpers at the friction and shifts a little, The Original understands his non verbal plea and lets Stiles switch them so that he's straddling Kol's lap. *edit*

The Original grips Stiles' waist to pull him flush against him, lips moving on Stiles' neck to leave open mouthed kisses, fangs occasionally scraping the pale and sensitive flesh as Stiles moans. A drizzle of precum leaks from the tip of his uncomfortably hard cock and the smell of it has Kol's eyes darkening with utter lust, it's pure, raw and utterly Stiles; it's intoxicating.

The vampire's fingers sink into the fabric of Stiles' maroon shirt before ripping it apart. The pieces hang haphazardly on Stiles' lean frame before Kol tears them away, leaving Stiles' bare torso on display. Kol switches them back to their original position and gently pushes Stiles on the bed as the towel starts to slip down his hips.

Kol slots himself between Stiles' thighs and dips his head so he can lick and suck dark purple bruises into Stiles' alabaster skin, the pricks of his fangs making Stiles writhe in want causing his straining erection to rub against Kol's.

"Fuck," Kol grunts. "Do that again."

The boy with the whiskey colored eyes complies as he bucks his hips again, both of them moaning out loud at the much needed friction. Stiles sneaks his hand under the white towel so he can pump Kol's length, the thick girth twitching in his grip when he flicks his wrist. He shudders when Kol nips at a pebbled nipple while he thumbs the other.

Stiles' other hand reaches up to pry the towel from Kol's narrow hips. His eyes immediately latch onto Kol's dick that he's still stroking. He preens when his mate hisses at the feeling of his thumb swiping across his slit. "Kol?" Stiles whispers and looks up at the vampire through his lashes.

"Yes darlin'?"

"Can I suck you off?"

Kol would be lying if he said he didn't almost cum on himself like a fucking teenager as the filthy request drip from seemingly innocent lips. "As if I'd ever deny you anything." Kol brings a hand up to caress Stiles' cheek and watches as his minx of mate captures his thumb in his hot mouth and begins to suck on it, his tongue poking out to lick and coil around the appendage. "Do you want me to move?"

Stiles grins. "Nope." He wiggles his way down till he's facing Kol's dripping prick. Mouth parting in anticipation, he sucks the tip of Kol's still leaking cock between puffy, kiss bitten lips.

"Shit!" Kol's toes curl as more of his length disappears in the hot cavern of his lover's mouth. 

Stiles lifts his head to bob it up and down the Original's shaft, his tongue tracing the prominent vein along the side. "Fuck, that's it baby."

Without halting his actions, Stiles finds his boyfriend's hand and guides it to his hair. Kol gets the message and grips Stiles' hair with shaky fingers. The human hums when he feels Kol's tip hit the back of his throat and that's when he hollows his cheeks, his head bobbing lightly as he deep throats Kol's cock, nose buried in the small but coarse tufts of hair on his pelvis. 

The youngest Original looks down to see lust darkened brown eyes staring at him and pink lips sinfully stretched around his dick. He feels fingers tap his bare ass and shoots Stiles an unsure look.  
He practically whines when his dick slips from Stiles' throat and out of his mouth.

"Kol Mikaelson, I want you to fuck my mouth."

He needs no more reassurance, he grabs Stiles' jaw and squeezes so his mouth would pop open and then he stuffs his member back between Stiles' lips. Kol starts a slow thrust into it as he grips the handful of dark brown hair. 

Stiles groans around Kol's dick as he hollows his cheeks and swallows around his length, absolutely high off the feeling of his mouth being full of Kol's cock.

Kol can feel the heat pooling in his stomach because of being buried in Stiles' throat and when Stiles scrapes his teeth on the mushroom head, it tips him over the edge as hot spurts of cum shoot down his human mate's throat, his legs tightening as his one of his hands finds Stiles' and intertwine them. He gently pulls Stiles up and the latter locks eyes with Kol as he licks a drop of cum that had dribbled down his lips.

Kol curses before pulling Stiles closer to him, eager to taste himself on the swollen lips of his lover. "Thank you for that, my handsome mate."

Stiles gets bashful at the sound of earnestness in Kol's voice. "You're welcome." He mewls when Kol's fingers wrap around his erection.

"Your turn." Kol pounces on him and the sound of ripping jeans could be heard throughout the large house.

/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\/°\ /°\ /°\

The Mikaelsons sit down for dinner with Stiles, Isaac and Sheriff Stilinski for a meal of roasted chicken, rice and peas and shrimp chips; topped off with a glass of wine.

The sheriff shares with them that the body had been identified as Tyler O'Brien and that he went to the school a year below Stiles and Isaac. An autopsy would be done tomorrow, so they would know more then. "And you said that you all have never seen anything like this?"

"Never." Finn is upset at not having answers.

"First time for everything. We'll figure it out." Stiles assures them all.

"I know we will." The sheriff cuts off a piece of his chicken. "Now what's this I hear about you two cutting class?"

"We didn't do anything!" Kol and Cat defend themselves.

"Not you, you asshats." Freya rolls her eyes fondly.

"Force of habit."


End file.
